A Kiss Between Friends
by bloomsburry
Summary: Sakura had just turn 17 eight months ago.Her best friend however choose to be MIA,and thus triggering Sakura's explosive temper. Could a few consolation gifts placate her wrath? Or could a kiss do it? After all,it was just A kiss between friends right?
1. An Unforgiving Heart

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is on short hiatus right now, working with the manga. So I'm going to borrow the characters from his famous masterpiece, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi. However, I won't be returning the characters any time soon. I still need them until I finish at least 15 more stories before I could relinquish my hold on them.

**Full Summary:**_ Sakura had never had her first kiss and she just turn 17 eight months ago. Her best friend, however choose to be MIA, thus triggering Sakura's explosive temper. Could a few consolation gifts placate her wrath? Or could a chaste kiss do it? After all, it was just a kiss between friends right?_

_----------------------------------------------_

**"A Kiss Between Friends"**

**Romance/ Friendship**

**Itachi and Sakura**

**Rated T**

**Chapter 1**

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**_"No Greater Treasure"_**

_Being her friend, I do not covet gold,_

_Save for royal gift to give her pleasure;_

_To sit with her, and have her hand to hold,_

_Is wealth, I think, surpassing minted treasure._

**---John Masefield**

**_-------------------------------------------------------_**

(**AN: **This is a non-massacre AU. This story does not follow the time line of Naruto. A short summary to this AU is provided underneath, so please read it before you proceed to the story. And you also have to read **Itch** first since you would just confuse yourself. This is a special sequel to **Itch** since **_Dance of Seduction_** is still in progress. I'm also currently working on the new chapters to my stories as well as my new stories. Though I could not be finish it soon.)

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura the daughter of a civilian parent work a part time job on her family's Candy Shop while studying in Konoha University for a nursing degree. She has a best friend name Uchiha Itachi, he was a shinobi of their Village and an Anbu at that, though she only knew little about him. Itch-kun, that's what she calls him when he came to visit her, was a very quite person. He seldom uses words to express his feelings, and had often used flower languages and gem symbols to express his apologies and his gift during her birthdays.

The first present that she had received from him was a blue periwinkle. She had just turn 4 years old and Itachi had sneaked in to her bedroom to give the flower to her. She was still an ignorant child at that time. The flower that her Itch-kun had given to her was destroyed, all the blue petals scattered on the carpet floor after she had played with it in enthusiasm.

Itachi had been dismayed. He had tried to save the flowers but it was already irrevocably destroyed. It was later then that she had found out what the flower had meant. Itachi had bought her a book about the language of flowers and had taught her some of flower meanings before she could learn to read and comprehend the written words for herself. One of the flowers that Itachi had taught her was the blue periwinkle, which had meant "Early Friendship."

Of course, Sakura had never understood it until later, when Itachi had become a secret part of her life, sneaking into her room and watching over her.

At four years old, Sakura had never even thought that her Itch-kun was there without her parent's knowledge. She had not reach the age of forming concrete thoughts and able to observe the situation without getting confused between fantasy and reality. So she was just glad that he was there. Sakura may even have thought of him as an imaginary friend at some point, but it was all in the past.

Sakura had gotten used to his presence; his visits usually fall on Wednesday or Saturday and all of it was done after dusk. He also visits her during special occasion such as her birthday, Halloween, Christmas, New Year and rarely on Valentines Day. He would drop down for a short while to leave her gift and then immediately took off to spend time with his family and she suspected his girlfriend. But during her birthdays, Itachi would spend hours with her; only leaving when she fell asleep after watching some boring movie or something like that. Itachi was sweet and she was grateful that he was her friend.

Though he hadn't been a very good friend lately since he forgot to come to her 17th birthday or give her a gift. That was why Haruno Sakura had stayed angry with him for the past eight months.

Itachi did not only forget her Birthday, but her existence as well since he hadn't stopped by for months.

They hardly ever see each other in public, and when they do. Itachi would give her a small smile before leaving to do his Ninja duties. It was annoying really, the only one who knew about their friendship was Itachi's other best friend and cousin, Uchiha Shisui. They had been introduced once, and Sakura liked him a lot, albeit she was jealous of him because Itachi spend more time with him than with her.

Itachi had never talked about his family, except for the occasional tidbits here and there but nothing too personal. She knew that Itachi's brother was the same age as her, and a member of Team Kakashi. Itachi had also talked about his mother, mostly about her cooking and her knack for flower arrangement. The only missing piece was Itachi's father. Her silent friend had kept quite about him. Never divulging any information about him, but when he mentions his father's name, it was of utmost respect.

Sakura had thought that maybe Itachi's father was probably dead.

She had thought wrong.

Uchiha Fugaku was in fact very much alive and breathing down Itachi's neck.

-------------------------------

"_Itachi, I heard that you are seeing a civilian woman" Uchiha Fugaku stated seriously, his arms crossed in front of him as he looked penetratingly at his 21 year old son. _

_They were sitting in the zabuton, seiza style. Itachi was sitting opposite to his father and mother, his face blank. _

_He did not respond to his father's statement._

"_Someone saw you entered the woman's house through the balcony" his mother stiffened at the words, her head whipping to look at her husband before her eyes landed back on him._

"_What's this, Itachi?" Uchiha Mikoto asked, scanning her son's blank face. "You have taken a lover and cheating on your girlfriend?"_

_Itachi froze at the accusation. _

"_You wouldn't do that, do you Itachi?" Mikoto asked almost pleadingly._

_Itachi shook his head, his eyes closed. _

"_Ie" Itachi responded, slowly fluttering his eyes open to stare at his parents. "I have remain loyal to Inoue-chan, Oka-san"_

"_Then who was the woman you were seeing, Itachi?" his father asked him, still watching him closely. _

_Itachi directly responded, his eyes not wavering from his father's gaze._

"_She's a friend of mine"_

_----------_

**_"Dividing Troubles"_**

_If the while I think on thee, dear friend,_

_All losses are restored and sorrows end._

**---William Shakespeare**

_-------------_

"Sakura? Are you alright?" the blue-haired woman asked her friend, who had spaced off while she had ranted about her date yesterday; the seventeen year old teen remain silent, her malachite orbs thoughtful.

"Sakura!" the petal haired girl jerked her head in surprise. She stared at her friend who was scowling at her.

"You haven't been listening to me." Mesume scolded her.

"Gomen, Mesume-chan," Sakura said, giving the 20 year old an apologetic smile. "I was just thinking something."

"Obviously." The blue haired woman stated with a hint of sarcasm.

It soon disappeared as her eyes sparkled with curiosity. Showing how Sakura's friend was a first degree bipolar.

"What were you thinking?" The woman asked, eyes intent.

Sakura was silent, malachite eyes fixed on her new friend for the past months.

"Don't tell me. Let me guess," Mesume interrupted before she could reply. "It's about you're boyfriend isn't it?"

Sakura was taken aback from the question and gaped at her friend, stupefied.

"Boyfriend?" Sakura asked looking surprised. Then she immediately recovered.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Sakura stated blandly, directing a frown towards her friend. Mesume frowned in return.

"But you said you have." The blue haired woman argued.

"No I haven't." Sakura firmly stated as she began to walk the streets of Konohagakure.

It was morning and the streets were bustling with many people as they set on their daily activities, buying groceries or just enjoying the warmth of November sun.

"Yes, you have!" Mesume insisted, glaring at Sakura's back as she walked away from her, the blue haired woman scrambled after her. "You told me that you've known him since you were three years old."

Sakura halted in her tracks while her friend had caught up with her.

"You even said that he hadn't kissed you yet after he made you his girlfriend."

_"That's because it was just a lie." _Sakura thought_, _recalling how she had envied Mesume's love life. The first time Sakura had met her_, _Mesume was always smiling with hearts glued on her eyes. Sakura had first thought her as just plainly moony while she had watched the woman work with her on the Haruno's candy shop. They had instantly become fast friends because of Mesume's radiant persona and Sakura's friendly smile.

After having Itachi as her only friend for years, Sakura welcome the idea of finding a friend of her gender almost instantly. It was a good change for Sakura. Though Itachi may have not lack anything from their friendship, but Sakura still needed some girl time where Itachi could not give her. The first time that she had her period at 12 years old, she had talked about it with Itachi, who had immediately left her room saying quietly that he had a meeting with someone.

Sakura had been oblivious at that time and had dismissed Itachi's unusual behavior as nothing severe_. _Not really knowing that telling a 17 year boy about a girl's flow was awkward and somewhat embarrassing to them. The second time around when she had her period, she had been moody and had snapped at Itachi when he had entered her room. Her black haired friend had asked what's wrong, and she had to bite her tongue before she had answered him.

"I'm having my period." Itachi seems to be made of frozen ice as he stared at the girl lying on the bed, her form curved into a fetal position, her small back to his; obviously in pain.

"So will you please leave me?" Sakura requested through gritted teeth her eyes closed as she grip the sheets on her bed, her face on her soft fluffy pillow while she continue to endure the violent cramps twisting on her stomach.

The 17 year old boy standing next the balcony had not moved a muscle, his gaze transfixed on the suffering girl.

Sakura had thought that he had left, since she hadn't heard any movement over her back. She had been surprise when she had felt the bed shift beside her, indicating that the black haired boy had decided to stay.

Sakura carefully rolled to the side to look at him, still curve on a fetal position, face crunched with pain.

"Why are you still here?" Sakura asked scowling at his reclining form on her small bed, her knees bumping against his leg while her face was close to his elbows as he crossed his arms in front of him, looking seemingly at home.

The 18 year old boy had remained silent and Sakura glared up at him, wanting to kick his relax stance. He was taking much space from her bed, making it difficult for her to lay down with her arms wrapped around protectively around her cramping stomach.

"Move." Sakura ordered as she flashed her flaring malachite eyes at him.

Itachi stared blankly at her, unmoving.

Sakura simmered, her volcanic temper boiling.

"I said move!" Sakura barked, her feet kicking his shin. The Uchiha gave her a withering stare and moved, though not out from the bed but to take the pillow underneath her.

Sakura's head flopped on the mattress as the pillow underneath her was suddenly gone. She jerked her head to glare but a hand heave her body up and her head was suddenly place back on her pillow.

Sakura stared at the legs stretched in front of her to the ninja shoes on her bed. Itachi was sitting on her bed with his feet crossed, her head lying on the pillow placed on his lap.

Sakura stared blankly at Itachi's navy pants as silence encompassed the room.

Sakura's eyes softened, a smile appearing on her lips as she draw her knees closed to her, brushing Itachi's legs. Her anger disappeared.

"Arigatou." Sakura whispered as she fluttered her eyes closed, smiling.

The 18 year old boy, who had been watching outside the balcony, turn towards the bundle of pink lying on his lap upon hearing the thanks.

Itachi stared at her before he resume staring outside in silence, the sun dipping from the horizon, showering orange and yellow streaks over Konoha.

Sakura's house was located at the center of Konoha, near their candy shop. Itachi had been informed by Sakura beforehand when they had moved from their old residence, so he had no skirmish when he had found her new house and then her room. There was a balcony in Sakura's room which would always be left open for him, and a flower pot where a geranium was placed on the balustrade. The flower that he had given to her when she had turn 8, a sign of their friendship.

The next day after that, Sakura had send a yellow Chrysanthemum to Itachi, asking the flower shop to deliver it to the Uchiha Compound for her black haired friend; though she hadn't been sure that Itachi had received it since he had not told her anything when he came to her.

Itachi had receive it alright when he had arrive home, his family having mistaken it from one of his fan girls, except for his mother who knew what it meant. Sasuke had been shocked that Itachi had placed it in his bedside table. The single flower with a red ribbon attached to it was proudly exhibited. His mother had thought that it had come from Shisui, but Itachi had not denied or accepted the claim. He had remained quite and ignored his brother's incredulous reaction and his father's curious gaze.

The flower had meant, "You're a wonderful friend", and Itachi was proud to have gained such possession.

-----------------------------

The following occasion when Sakura was having her period, Itachi would remain with her and keep her company through the pain, even enduring her moody attitude.

Itachi had been a great friend, but Sakura had to admit that having a 'boy-friend' would not compensate a girl to girl bonding. Yes, having him for a friend was great but he was too....boyish for her, for the lack of better words.

She could not forget the time when she just started to wear a bra 4 years ago. She had come out from a shower and she a hard time trying to closed the latch. She had asked Itachi to close it for her, who had been reclining on her bed watching the television. He had reluctantly complied without an argument and had remained silent for the entire night when he had stayed with her.

She had asked him many times to closed the latched for her until she learn to do it for herself. Itachi had been away in his Anbu missions at that time, so there was no one who would close it for her.

He had been like a good big brother to her, he had watched her grow up, assisting her through her teen years. However, he had been missing for the last months. Hardly even coming to her room or even deigning an apology for not attending her 17th birthday which she had spent with her parents and Mesume.

Mesume had taken Itachi's place and had chattered about her boyfriend and other girly stuff. Sakura was glad of her bright company, but if she was honest with herself, she really did missed Itachi's silence and soft spoken conversations. And Sakura was getting insecure every time she spent time with Mesume. She couldn't help but feel depressed after comparing Mesume's love life to her non-existent one. So she had concocted a lie about having a shy boyfriend who hasn't had the guts to steal her first kiss.

Mesume had thought that it was romantic; Sakura however thought that she was becoming desperate. She had told Mesume during her 17 birthday that Itachi was her boyfriend. Her friend had believed her instantly, and had asked for more details. Sakura could only describe him as being dark and mysterious, and for all the spine-tingling romance between them, Sakura could not give any. She just told Mesume how their friendship had become something more.

She had told her how they had met and how Itachi had found her, and all the stuff that happen for the passed years.

Sakura had watched Itachi grow up into a handsome man and he had watched her grow into a young woman, but their view of each other had not change. They still see no more than friends. They were just content with each others presence. They were compatible.

However, there compatibility had been shattered after Itachi had forgotten to show up during her birthday eight months ago.

----------------------------

"Sakura!" The voice of her friend brought her back to reality. Sakura turn her to look at her friend, her brows creased in irritation.

"What?" Sakura snapped, though she suddenly regretted it when she saw the hurt look on her friend's voice.

"I was just telling you that you should break up with your boyfriend." Mesume answered matter-of-factly.

Sakura stared at her flabbergasted.

"And what may I ask, made you think that?" Sakura asked dryly, assuming the role of a very defensive girlfriend with a best friend than that of a boyfriend.

Itachi may be irritatingly quite and excessively domineering over her sometimes, but Sakura have considered more of his strong points than his naturally boring demeanor. Though he could be funny often time because Sakura was one of the few to have heard Itachi's dry humor, bordering more on bluntness.

"Because," Mesume enunciated, gazing at Sakura as if the reason was really that obvious. "He hadn't kissed you yet and he had forgotten about your 17th Birthday."

Sakura gazed at her friend penetratingly, not denying what her friend had said. It was partly true; the only thing that Mesume got wrong was the kissing part.

Itachi would never kiss her because they were friends and nothing more, though the thought of Itachi kissing her had crossed her mind but she would never do anything to initiate it. They were just friends, right? So kissing her Itch was a big no-no.

ABSOLUTELY NO!

However, her treasonous mind was disagreeing with her and had conjured up an image of her black haired friend feasting on her lips.

_"AHHH, Itachi." Sakura moan as she parted her lips, to feel Itachi's sensuous fitting against hers; his lips capturing hers into a fiery kissed that scorched a hot trail down on her unexplored body. _

_"Sakura." Itachi murmured against her lips, his breath mingling with hers, black tourmaline eyes were glittering with----_

"Sakura." She flushed as she whipped her head to look at the person who had spoken, then her faced turned a deep shade of crimson as she realized who it was.

Sakura would have to strangle Mesume later for inculcating the idea of kissing Itachi into her mind.

Of all the time that he had been absent for the past months, Itachi picked up the wrong time to show up. Sakura's face was red as she stared into his eyes.

"How are you?" He asked his eyes unusually blank. She could not see the warmth that she had often seen when she was in his company.

Sakura merely stared at him, her eyes becoming cold as she remembered what this bastard had done; the color coming back to her face as she answered him neutrally.

"I'm fine, Uchiha-san." Itachi frown at the name but she ignored it.

She then turned her head towards the man standing beside Itachi, who was currently looking at her with an odd gleam on his midnight eyes.

* * *

Uchiha Shisui leered at the pink haired woman who was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a black skirt, exposing more of her creamy thighs and long legs. Shisui drooled at his best friend's other best friend. They had been on there way to the Hokage Tower for their mission report, when the sight of pink had caught his attention. Shisui had been drawn to the woman almost instantly. The petite female had been impervious to the men who was ogling at her creamy long legs.

Haruno Sakura had become a beautiful woman, though Itachi had been blind to see it.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." He felt Itachi stiffen beside him at the suffix. Shisui ignored his friend and watched as how Sakura responded warmly to his greeting.

He had not heed Itachi's order after he told him that they have no time to linger around since the Hokage was expecting them. Their mission had been a A-rank mission and they had replaced their Anbu vest with their prescribed jounin vest with their Anbu mask discarded. Shisui was dubious when he had looked at his friend. The Hokage was hardly expecting them since they had arrived from there mission just now.

As far as Shisui was concern, the Hokage was still oblivious to their arrival while Itachi seems to be thinking the opposite. If Shisui was correct, the younger Uchiha was avoiding his best friend, but for what unknown reason? Shisui would find out later. He would pry it out from his silent cousin.

Shisui watched with interest as the pink haired woman gave him a radiant smile before she greeted him in return.

"Ohayou, Shisui-kun." Shisui frown at the name but did not mind it, he liked it actually.

The silent man beside him stiffen even more and closely watched the pink haired woman who was obviously ignoring him.

"So who's this beautiful woman with you?" Shisui asked charmingly, shifting his attention to the blue haired beauty who blushed at the compliment. The woman was slim and tall, with graceful features and the most scarlet eyes he had ever seen; it rivaled even the color of their clan's sharingan. Her eyes were a deep shade of ruby with a glint of amber in them.

"I'm Miko Mesume," The woman replied with a shy smile on her lips, looking at him with interest.

"And you must be Sakura's boyfriend." She added, recalling how Sakura had described her boyfriend to be black haired and dark eyed man. She had picked up Shisui than the other man since Sakura seemed to be distant from him.

Both Sakura and the silent man beside him stilled, there figures tensed while Shisui become interested.

_"What did you do now Haruno Sakura?"_ Shisui thought, casting a glance on the said woman who was staring pointedly at him.

_"So you want me to play along, Ha?"_ Shisui asked through his eyes, and the pink haired woman nodded quietly.

Itachi glared.

Shisui ignored the glare as always.

"Why yes," Shisui began, giving the woman one of his devastating smiles. "I am Sakura's charming, handsome, sexy and the most powerful shinobi boyfriend."

Sakura snorted and turn around to hide her face while Itachi's face had become a masked, gazing at Shisui stonily.

Mesume frown at the statement, suddenly confused. She turns her head towards her friend who was looking at the other direction, then back at the man in front of her.

"Sakura described you differently," Mesume said observing him. "I expected that you would be the silent and shy type Sakura had described."

Sakura flushed with color and took a glance at Itachi who had turned his head to look at her. Their eyes clashing, they did not speak.

"That's why you haven't stolen her first kiss."

Shisui watched as Sakura's face become red like a tomato, her eyes tearing from his cousin, who was looking somewhat interested.

Shisui smirked at the news and answered the blue haired woman.

"Well actually, I couldn't kiss her because I would lose control if I did." Shisui said with a false sincerity, gazing into Sakura's eyes.

"But now that Itachi and you are here, how about I kiss her now just to be safe," Both the woman flushed at the innuendo while Itachi had tensed.

"OH! Sakura!" Mesume squealed, shaking Sakura. "You're going to have your first kissed! Right here! Right now!"

Sakura stared blankly at her.

Mesume turned to look at the man who was grinning smugly. Shisui's eyes were glued to the woman who was looking like she wanted to run and hide while his cousin was dangerously quite, a dark presence waiting to strangle him.

Shisui did not look at his direction.

"Come Sakura." Shisui said, opening his arms almost mockingly. "And I shall make you a woman."

Mesume squealed while Sakura almost fainted in shocked at Shisui's audaciousness.

Itachi interfered, his eyes dark with anger.

"Shisui." He said quietly, not looking at his cousin but his hard eyes were focused on the woman who met his gaze head on. The air around them crackled with sudden tension while both Shisui and Mesume stood on the sidelines watching the silent battle.

Mesume felt something was missing as she stared at her friend and the man beside Shisui.

Sakura was clearly infuriated at the silent man.

"Let's go." Itachi ordered, eyes leaving from the pink haired woman. He gave a withering stare at Shisui who looked amused.

"The Hokage would be waiting for us." He reminded him while he turns back towards Sakura, who was still glaring at him.

Itachi surveyed the cold glitter in her malachite eyes, and then turned towards the woman beside Sakura, who was looking curiously at him.

"Nice to have met you, Miko-san," Itachi said pleasantly in his soft lilting voice. "though we have to leave before we could have been better acquainted."

"My sincerest apologies," Itachi said bowing slightly.

"It's alright," Mesume said understandingly. "It's nice to meet you too.. ahh---"

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi stated, giving a polite smile. The woman smiled in return.

"Itachi." Mesume said.

Sakura glared at the name and Itachi noticed it.

Itachi turned towards her, his eyes locking with hers.

"Shisui," Itachi said for a short seconds of intense staring. "Let's go."

Shisui nodded his head while observing his cousin and Sakura, looking highly intrigued.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan," Shisui waved his hand at the pink haired woman, who glared at him. "Mesume-chan."

The blue haired woman gave a simple waft of her hand.

Itachi looked at Sakura for moment, nodded his head at her and then left with his cousin, leaving the two women in the streets.

"Do you know him?" Mesume asked curiously, peeking at the pink haired woman standing beside her.

Sakura thoughtfully considered the question then she answered in a tight voice, eyes hard.

"Yes," Sakura said, watching as the two shinobis disappear from their sight. "He's Shisui's cousin."

Sakura turn away from the direction where Itachi and Shisui had left, and began walking. The bustle of the morning activities went unnoticed as well as the men who was casting surreptitious glances on the two beautiful women.

Sakura was unbeknown to their leers. Her mind was occupied with one man, and that was her friend who had once again left her to do his precious job.

It was apparently clear that Itachi's work was important to him than seeing her or attending her birthday eight months ago.

"Why are you avoiding her?" Shisui pressed on as they jump from roof top to roof top to get to the Hokage Tower.

Silence.

Shisui looked sideways at his cousin, whose face had turn into an inscrutable mask. The blank face on Itachi's features had piqued his interest.

There was more to this than what his cousin let on. Itachi was purposely avoiding Sakura, and Itachi's behavior lately had been unusual. It was quite some time that the Uchiha genius had kept on training and taking up missions.

Maybe it was because the young Uchiha had finally realized that his precious cherry blossom had grown into an attractive woman. And avoiding her for fear that he could not resist such sweet temptation, and plucked the fresh bud before any man could take her.

"You haven't gone to her birthday," Shisui commented.

Another impenetrable silence as Itachi continues to avoid his interrogation.

"That's why she's angry at you."

There was a fleeting expression on Itachi's face as he heard the news. The silent man shot a look at him. That statement had gotten Itachi's attention.

"You should give her a present," Shisui suggested. "A flower would cheer her up."

Itachi scrutinized his cousin, and then shifted his eyes towards the direction they were going.

"Shisui," Itachi began his voice inaudible. "Don't interfere with my affairs."

Shisui raised his brows in surprised as he watched his cousin increased his speed.

_"Affairs, ha?"_ Shisui thought. _"So Itachi and Sakura really are a couple."_

Shisui gazed at his cousin's back who was jumping ahead of him.

He wondered how Itachi had taken things with Sakura. With Itachi, he knew that the Uchiha genius would take it slowly at first before he moved for the kill. That's why Itachi hadn't kiss Sakura yet.

Shisui grin mischievously, suddenly getting an idea. Then frown when he recalled that Itachi was currently dating Uchiha Inoue, the frigid woman who stared down on almost everyone.

Shisui now knew why Itachi had gotten with Sakura, a warm and loving woman. Though he didn't know what the dispute between the two was, but he would help his cousin out. He would play the good old match maker.

Shisui didn't know of course that Itachi had a different reason why he was avoiding Sakura.

A whole lot different.

* * *

_"How old is she?" Mikoto asked as she stared at her son._

_"16." Itachi responded quietly._

_His parents were silent, gazing at their son with a look of reproach in their eyes. _

_"She's 16?" Mikoto asked, her eyes turning hard. "And does her parents know about you?"_

_Itachi stared at his parents, suddenly realizing where this was going. _

_"No." He said firmly. _

_His father's face remains blank while his mother had become harsh._

_"Do you know what you're doing, Itachi?" Mikoto asked ominously._

_Itachi's eyes glittered._

_"Yes." _

_"Then I never realized that you would be as stupid to visit the girl through the balcony," Mikoto censured. "Do you know what it could do to the girl's reputation if someone saw you?"_

_"I understand what you're saying kaa-san," Itachi said in a low voice, his eyes flashing with a hint of guilt. "But I assure you that---"_

_"Itachi," His father interrupted him, eyes glinting with steel as Itachi's attention went back to him. "You could no longer see the girl."_

_Itachi's eyes flashed with rebellion as he clenched his fist. _

_"Friend or not," Uchiha Fugaku said, his eyes turning ruby. "You are not allowed to see her."_

_Itachi stared at his father, his face blank. The room was thick with tension, male testosterone suffocating the only woman in the room._

_"Listen to your father, Itachi." Mikoto softly ordered. "He meant well."_

_Itachi looked at his mother, who nodded her head, eyes beseeching. _

_"It is not only for the Clan," Mikoto explained, trying to prevent a fight between her two precious people. "But for the girl as well."_

_Itachi's hands whitened, his fist a ball as he pressed it on his thighs. _

_"What's her name?" Mikoto inquired, feeling the tension ease as Itachi was compelled to do the right thing._

_"Sakura." Itachi murmured softly, his head bowed almost apologetically._

_Mikoto smiled at the beautiful name. _

_"What a beautiful name." Mikoto remarked, watching as Itachi raised his head to look at her while the Uchiha Leader remain silent, observing how his wife took control of the situation, using her impressive manipulating skills. _

_"I think she would understand you, Itachi." Mikoto assured him while Itachi stared blankly at her. _

_"Was she the one who gave you the Chrysanthemum?" _

_Itachi stiffly nodded his head. Mikoto smiled._

_"Then I have no doubt that she would understand you when you tell her."_

However, Itachi had not told her. He had not attended her 17 birthday without a short explanation of his absence, and had not told anything to her for the past months. He had chosen to keep away from her for a moment before he could tell her that he was going to leave her for good.

He had bid his time while Sakura was slowly losing patient with him, making it harder for him to get an understanding between them.

Making Sakura understand that he would have to leave her would probably much harder right now. Itachi would have to win her friendship again, but how?

Itachi thought as he arrived at the Hokage Tower before his cousin did.

"Itachi,"

Itachi turn his head as his cousin landed on the ground beside him, Shisui's eyes were gleaming unusually.

"You should listen to my advice." The older man said as beamed at him, looking invigorated by something while Itachi became wary.

"You would lose something important before you realized it." Shisui said cryptically, then walking to the flights of stairs leading to the Hokage Tower.

There was a small crease on Itachi's brows as he stared after his cousin.

Shisui was obviously up to no good.

But he did needed Shisui's advice. Figuring out what Shisui was up to, would just resurface on its own. He need not wait for Shisui to make a move.

Itachi would just have to keep an eye on him for a while before he could do something to stop what his cousin was plotting.

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER.......**

Itachi had followed Shisui's advice and had given Sakura a flower as a belated present. He had placed the flower at the balustrade of her balcony before he left. Sakura had been fast asleep when Itachi had visited her late that night.

Sakura found it the next morning, when she went out to enjoy the sunlight and the morning breeze.

"Hmmmm..." Sakura murmured softly, inhaling the morning air, her hands placed on the balustrade as she closed her eyes. The warmth November sun bathing her with its gentle glow.

"What a lovely morning." Sakura said smiling, slowly opening her eyes to look at the street below, her eyes scanning the area where she could see a few people passed by her balcony.

She was smiling from ear to ear when she caught sight of the flower perched at the corner of her balcony.

The pot contains a purple Hyacinth, dampening her cheerful mood and her face turn sour.

Purple Hyacinth meant,"I am sorry, please forgive me and sorrow."

Sakura knew who it came from, and the thought made her feel a little bit light hearten but still she can't accept his apology through a flower. She wanted to hear it spoken from his very lips.

Giving her a flower wouldn't placate her wrath for him, though it did help quite a bit.

Sakura scowled at the flower, yet inwardly she was smiling. The sight of the flower was making her want to throw it away or keep it. Sakura decided to just leave it there unattended. She didn't care what happen to it.

She cast a glance at the flower before she went inside her room. Never actually expecting that some bird would knocked it out and break the pot, only for Itachi to discover it when he came to visit her that night; already thinking that the flower had lifted Sakura's downtrodden spirit.

Sakura arrived from her school that night, exhausted and in the bad mood. Her teacher had just given them a 50 items exam and she had gotten a low score because a certain black haired man had diverted her from concentrating on her exams.

She was furious, and she blame it all on the Uchiha, who hadn't expected that she would give him a cold shoulder as she found him sitting on her bed with a broken pot on his hands, silently waiting for her.

Sakura dumped her bag on her the bed next to the man who was silently watching her. She did not acknowledge his presence and did not utter a word of explanation to the reason why his belated present had been broken.

Sakura did not care if Itachi think that she had deliberately dropped the pot because she was still angry at him, which she was.

"Sakura," She heard him say but Sakura did not turn to look at him. She undid the buttons of her white uniform, her back was to him as she undressed.

This had been a common ritual to Sakura when she arrived home, undressing and then taking a half bath. Itachi actually had not complained when she had undressed in front of him, though Sakura knew that he would turn his head to the direction, allowing her to undress in semi-privacy.

This had happen before in many occasions that Itachi had become accustom to her rituals. Sakura was an Obsessive Compulsive person and Itachi understand that if he disrupted her rituals, the order on her world would crumble. So Itachi had adapted and familiarized her lifestyle and attitude to keep her from crumbling.

But now, he was going to break the rule. He has to tell her. He could not let her become accustom to his presence any longer. A day would come when he would leave, it might be through death because of his profession or something else.

Though it would surely devastate her, but he have to do it for the sake of her untainted reputation.

Itachi watched as her blue skirt fell on the floor with the rest of her uniform. He stared at the back of her head as she was only wearing on her white brassier and panties. Seeing her on her undies was quite natural to him, his face a mask as he addressed his next words to her, his voice with a hint of order.

"We need to talk."

The girl chooses to remain quite as she pulled a drawer open from her wardrobe. She took a pair of fresh pair of panties and a blue pajama. Her bottom a tantalizing view for the Uchiha who merely looked annoyed for having been ignored for the past minutes.

"I have an important matter to tell you."

The girl took a towel from the hanger and wrapped it around her petite form while she turns a deaf ear to the man sitting at the edge of her bed. The pot of flower on his thighs, masculine hand ensconced the weathered purple Hyacinth while dirt fell out from the broken pot and into his black trousers and her white bed sheets.

Sakura swiftly moved towards her bedroom door, carrying her toiletries. She turns the doorknob with her free hand, the door sliding open when Itachi spoke again.

"I've been asked to leave you."

Sakura paused on the threshold, the door stood ajar and yet she did not make a move to leave, her eyes staring unseeingly in front of her.

_"Leave?"_ Sakura thought spitefully, her eyes flashed after hearing the news. _"He was going to leave me?"_

Sakura's hand tightened on the doorknob.

_"So that's why he couldn't visit me or attend my birthday," _Sakura took her hand off the doorknob and took a step forward. _"It's was because someone had told him to, like he had been told to leave me."_

Sakura closed her eyes and breathe slowly, trying to calm down.

_"The person must be someone important to him,"_ Sakura thought morosely, opening her eyes which were becoming misty as she felt heart ache in pain. _"More important than me." _

There was lump on her throat as she choked, her vision a blur as she tried to settle her chaotic emotion.

He had just come back to her and now he was going to tell her that he was going to leave?

Sakura felt him move behind her, standing up from her bed and walking towards her form. The years that she had been together with him, had made Itachi sensitive to her mood.

Itachi knew that she was badly hurt, but Sakura didn't want to talk to him. She closed the door behind her, barring him from ever entering her shaking world.

She leaned on the door as she wiped the tears in her eyes; her toiletries fell to the floor as she held the door knob behind her back, preventing Itachi from opening it.

"Sakura." Sakura heard him say through the paneled door. She knew that he was standing in front of the closed door, his voice muffled.

"Sakura," She bit her lip as she listens to his voice; the doorknob move underneath her hands and she immediately increased the pressure that she had on the doorknob. She was not going to talk to him.

She was angry and hurt that she didn't want to face him right now when she was hurting. She didn't want to see how his absence and he leaving her was affecting her.

"Sakura!" Itachi said reproachfully. The doorknob rattled, and Sakura's hands slide from the smooth metal, the door behind her was suddenly wrenched open. Sakura made a move to scurry away but strong arms suddenly snaked around her waist and she found herself being lifted from the ground.

She watched as the door closed in front of her. The door clicked with finality as she was placed back on the ground. The arms around her waist were gone and the warm, hard wall on her back disappeared as Itachi took a step back.

"You were running away from me," Itachi stated, his eyes glinting with steel. "I was just going to explain to you why I was going to leave."

Sakura did not turn to look at him, her eyes closed, hiding the hurt that she was feeling at the moment. She listen to the man behind her, she could feel the heat emitting from him as he stood a foot from her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't attend your birthday." Itachi whispered to her sincerely. Though the thought of herself waiting for him all night had stayed with her. The anger, pain and sorrow was still there as she recalled the incident. She could not forget what he ad done.

Sakura's snapped open, eyes hardening and raised her hand towards the doorknob. A hand grabbed her wrist, as Itachi closed the distance between them. His chest pressed against her back, and his breath fanning the side of her forehead as he warned her.

"Sakura," Itachi said as he took hold of her shoulder and tried to turn her around. Sakura shrugged his hand off while she twisted her wrist away from his grasp. "Listen to me."

"NO." Sakura growled her hackles rising, her back to him as she moved towards the door. A hand grabbed her towel, trying to prevent her from walking away.

"Stop being such a child, Sakura." Itachi reprimanded her like an irate father. He was becoming slightly annoyed at her behavior.

Sakura's eyes flashed in anger for having called a child.

_"A child?"_ Sakura thought angrily, tagging her towel from Itachi's grasp. _"He thinks of me as a child, ha? Then I'll show how childish I can be." _

Sakura's eyes gleaming with malicious intent as she scratch Itachi's hands away from her towel, her nails digging into his flesh drawing blood. The hand did not let go as Itachi continue to hold her in place. Sakura's eyes flashed with regret as she watched the blood streaming from Itachi's hand.

Sakura let him go and tore her towel away from her body. She skittered towards the door only on her white undies. Sakura turn the doorknob open when Itachi came to retrieve her again. He damped her on the bed unceremoniously, her head hitting her pillow and her bare skin encountering the silky fabric of her white bed sheets.

Sakura tried to sit up and move to the side of the bed, when he prevented her from doing that. He placed his arm on either side of her head, his body caging her on the bed; the blood from his hand staining her white bed sheets.

"Listen to me, Sakura." Itachi said his face hard and his eyes icy. "I have to tell you why---"

"I don't want to hear it." Sakura snapped, placing a hand on his broad shoulder to throw him off her. They were an inch apart, the feel of his heat and his large frame almost suffocating her.

He was tall compared to her petite form. The thought of him overpowering her made her desperate to find a means of escape, her hands fumbling for something to hit him. She encountered something furry.

Sakura used her favorite stuff toy to hit Itachi on the face. The man did not flinch as the fluffy teddy bear slammed into his aristocratic features repeatedly.

"Get off me!" Sakura hissed as she pounded her stuff toy on the frozen Uchiha above her. "Get off me you big bully!"

Itachi snatched Chu away from her grasp, scowling at the bear and then at the woman underneath him. Sakura glared as Itachi threw her bear over his shoulder, which landed among the heap of her uniform.

Itachi pressed his body closer to hers, his face a foot apart from hers while he trapped her wrist above their heads. There bodies a whisper away.

Sakura glared.

"Now will you listen to me?" Itachi asked silkily.

"No!" She spat stubbornly.

Itachi's face turns into an inscrutable mask at her answer.

"When would you listen to me then?" The Uchiha above her asked in dangerous voice, his eyes empty.

"Until hell freezes over." Sakura declared heatedly.

Silence ensues after her declaration. There eyes unwavering as they gazed at each other. Sakura's eyes were full of emotion while Itachi's were blank.

Then she watched with great bewilderment as Itachi gave her a small smile, the corners of his mouth quirking noticeably.

"You never did change, haven't you?" Itachi said softly, his black tourmaline eyes were warm. He had released her wrist and had used a hand to brush the strand of hair from her cheeks.

Sakura's heart made an unusual flipped as she gazed into his handsome face. The feel of his hands on her face, made her weak on the knees. The smile turn into a grin and her eyes were instantly drawn to his lips. A delicious and forbidden feeling run up and down her spine as she stared. The desire to taste his lips came to her mind, making her stomach coil into knots, suddenly excited.

"You're still as stubborn as ever." The man above her remarked which went unheard since her eyes were staring intently at his sensuous mouth. Her heart thudding loudly on her ears as she stared, the image of her kissing Itachi rose unbidden on her mind.

_"AHHH, Itachi." Sakura moan as she parted her lips, to feel Itachi's sensuous fitting against hers; his lips capturing hers into a fiery kissed that scorched a hot trail down on her unexplored body. _

_"Sakura." Itachi murmured against her lips, his breath mingling with hers, black tourmaline eyes were glittering with heat as he cupped her nape and kissed her hungrily, his lips making a sweet assault over quivering ones, moving and brushing his lips against hers. The sensitive nerve endings as their lips touched making her body burn with an unknown heat. _

_"Sakura." She heard him moan her name as her exploring hands encountered----_

Sakura's face was flushed with color as the image disappeared and she was brought back to reality when she felt Itachi tense above her. The air around them crackled with electricity as Itachi had noticed her stare.

Itachi stared at her, his eyes scanning her features before landing on her parted lips. Sakura's breath became a hitch as they became aware of each other. Her chest rose and fell in consciousness.

She was wearing her underwear, revealing to him that she was no longer a child but a desirable woman. The feeling of him pressed against her making her flushed with heat.

"Itachi." Her voice came out hoarse as she met Itachi's eyes, which glittered unusually.

She felt him tense as she unconsciously leaned forward, her lips parting. Itachi's eyes were darker than there normal color. Their breaths mingling as Sakura began.

"I want you to---"

They both froze when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps in Sakura's bedroom door. Itachi jumped from the bed and moved swiftly out into the balcony, where he hid in the darkness.

Sakura reached for her towel on the floor, her bottom wiggling as she bent down. The view branded on Itachi's mind, finally realizing that Sakura was a woman. The feel of her curves pressed against his form, imprinted itself on his body, making him achingly aware that he could no longer think of her as a friend without recalling her warm and soft pliant body underneath his.

Itachi closed his eyes and placed his hands on the balustrade as he listens inside.

"Sakura, dinner is ready." Reishi told her daughter through the small opening of the doorway.

Sakura peeked through the doorway at her mother, her face pale and her smile tight as she answered the older woman.

"Hai, kaa-san," Sakura replied with a false cheeriness. "I'll be right there."

"You better hurry, Sakura." Reishi said as she withdraws from the doorway and started to walk away from Sakura's bedroom. "The miso soup would get cold."

"Hai, kaa-san." Sakura called as she watched her mother climb down the flight of stairs. After she was sure that her mother was out of sight, Sakura closed the door and locked it behind her.

Sakura did not turn to Itachi's direction as she went back to the bed, and sat at the edge of it; her back to the shadow standing on her balcony, watching her.

"I should go," Itachi stated quietly. "I'll talk to you later."

Sakura did not respond and waited for him to leave, yet he did not.

"Sakura."

Sakura turn her head to look at him, her eyes widen when she found out that he was just standing next to her.

"I'm going to explain to you why I have to leave."

Sakura's eyes flickered at his words and Itachi saw it.

"But now is not the right time." Itachi said, gazing into her pale face. "I'll talk to you tomorrow night."

Sakura stiffly nodded her head, her eyes not meeting his. Itachi looked at her for a moment before he made a move to the balcony.

Sakura watched him go with melancholy eyes. She turns to her purple Hyacinth where Itachi had lain. The broken pot was placed on her Vanity table; the purple bud lay in fragility against the white oak.

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me."_ Sakura thought with sorrowful eyes, understanding the language of the flower.

She turn to the balcony where Itachi had disappeared, the white drapes blowing as a strong gust of wind entered her bedroom.

"I'm sorry Itachi," Sakura said as she walked towards the balcony, and slide the french doors closed. She pushed the locked in placed and drawing the drapes together. "But I can't forgive you that easily."

The drapes were almost drawn to a close when a shadow appeared in front of her. Sakura's eyes met angry pair of ruby as Itachi glared through the glass. He must have known that something was wrong and had come back to investigate.

"Itch." Sakura whispered softly, a tear slowly fell from her eye as she slowly closed the drapes. Itachi made a move to stop her.

"Sakura." She heard him speak but the drapes came closed, obscuring him from her view, and him from seeing her cry.

Sakura could not bear to think that he was going to leave her. She slides down on the floor, tears streaming down her face as she regretted barring him from her life.

She has to make him stay by delaying his explanation.

She knew that Itachi would not give up until he talked to her. Sakura leaned her head on the glass door, the curtain veiling her from the man standing outside her balcony.

She touched her finger tips to her lips, where it had almost brushed against Itachi's. A whimper escape from her parted lips as she closed her eyes, feeling the painful ache on her heart. Imagining how it would feel Itachi's lips moving against hers, made her stomach flutter painfully. Tears fell from her chin and into her hands, placed on the floor, her body hunched.

She wanted to kiss him so badly, but would he deny her? After all it would be just a kiss between friends right?

Her first kiss would be with be with her best friend.

"Sakura," She slowly turns her head to side, leaning on the french door as she listens to his voice. "This is not over yet."

Sakura closed her eyes, and bit her lip. Her heart throbbing in pain by the sound of his voice, instantly missing his nearness.

"I'll return to you." Itachi vowed before he left.

A strangled sob came out from her mouth, and turn to a wail as she suddenly felt like her world was falling apart.

Itachi was going to leave her.

---------------------

And sure enough, Itachi did return to her; showering her with so many consolation gifts while Sakura continue to deny him vindication. Not until Itachi barged into her bedroom, and with a different purpose that Sakura finally give in.

She succumbed, and then she fell hard.

Could Sakura get her first kiss? Or is it more than she bargains for?

-------------------------------------------

**_"Friends Only See the Best in Each Other"_**

_They came to tell your faults to me,_

_They named over one by one;_

_I laughed aloud when they were done,_

_I knew them all so well before---_

_Oh, they were blind, too blind to see_

_Your faults had made me love you more._

**----Sara Teasdale**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW........._  
**

**Special lesson on the Language of Flowers:**

**Purple Hyacinth--**_I am sorry, Please forgive me, sorrow_

**Chrysanthemum--**_You are a wonderful friend_

**Geranium---**_Friendship_

**Periwinkle Blue---**_Early Friendship_


	2. Plainly Platonic?

**Disclaimer:** I don't live in Japan nor do I know look like a man. I absolutely don't know how to draw a proper and decent drawing without using on inch of my eraser. So I'm obviously not Masashi Kishimoto, and I absolutely don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Total weirdness. Sakura gone crazy.

---------------------------------

"**_A Kiss between Friends" _**

**_Romance and Friendship_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Itachi and Sakura_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_----------------------------------------_**

"**_Friends Only See_**

**_The Best in Each Other"_**

_Your friend is the man who knows_

_All about you, and still likes you._

**--------Elbert Hubbard**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**RECAP**

_"I should go," Itachi stated quietly. "I'll talk to you later."_

_Sakura did not respond and waited for him to leave, yet he did not._

_"Sakura."_

_Sakura turn her head to look at him, her eyes widen when she found out that he was just standing next to her._

_"I'm going to explain to you why I have to leave."_

_Sakura's eyes flickered at his words and Itachi saw it._

_"But now is not the right time." Itachi said, gazing into her pale face. "I'll talk to you tomorrow night."_

_Sakura stiffly nodded her head, her eyes not meeting his. Itachi looked at her for a moment before he made a move to the balcony._

_Sakura watched him go with melancholy eyes. She turns to her purple Hyacinth where Itachi had lain. The broken pot was placed on her Vanity table; the purple bud lay in fragility against the white oak._

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Sakura thought with sorrowful eyes, understanding the language of the flower._

_She turn to the balcony where Itachi had disappeared, the white drapes blowing as a strong gust of wind entered her bedroom._

_"I'm sorry Itachi," Sakura said as she walked towards the balcony, and slide the French doors closed. She pushed the locked in placed and drawing the drapes together. "But I can't forgive you that easily."_

_The drapes were almost drawn to a close when a shadow appeared in front of her. Sakura's eyes met angry pair of ruby as Itachi glared through the glass. He must have known that something was wrong and had come back to investigate._

_"Itch." Sakura whispered softly, a tear slowly fell from her eye as she slowly closed the drapes. Itachi made a move to stop her._

_"Sakura." She heard him speak but the drapes came closed, obscuring him from her view, and him from seeing her cry._

_Sakura could not bear to think that he was going to leave her. She slides down on the floor, tears streaming down her face as she regretted barring him from her life._

_She has to make him stay by delaying his explanation._

_She knew that Itachi would not give up until he talked to her. Sakura leaned her head on the glass door, the curtain veiling her from the man standing outside her balcony._

_She touched her finger tips to her lips, where it had almost brushed against Itachi's. A whimper escapes from her parted lips as she closed her eyes, feeling the painful ache on her heart. Imagining how it would feel Itachi's lips moving against hers, made her stomach flutter painfully. Tears fell from her chin and into her hands, placed on the floor with her body hunched._

_She wanted to kiss him so badly, but would he deny her? After all it would be just a kiss between friends right?_

_Her first kiss would be with her best friend._

_"Sakura," She slowly turns her head to side, leaning on the French door as she listens to his voice. "This is not over yet."_

_Sakura closed her eyes, and bit her lip, her heart throbbing in pain by the sound of his voice, instantly missing his nearness._

_"I'll return to you." Itachi vowed before he left._

_A strangled sob came out from her mouth, and turn to a wail as she suddenly felt like her world was falling apart._

_Itachi was going to leave her._

* * *

**4 days later..........**

Itachi sent her Rhodonite ball. A pink gemstone with black veins placed on a display stand. Rhodonite helps us to forgive, and thereby brings about reconciliation between people who tend to hurt each other, though Sakura choose to decline the gift.

Sakura's mother had discovered it at their doorstep, in a box with a name addressed to her. Her mother had thought that came from a secret admirer since there was no name to where it comes from. She had good guessed of course to whom it came from, but she had not told her mother about Itachi. Like the other times when her mother had discovered the flowers and gemstones placed on her bedside table every after her birthday and other special occasions.

She had accepted the box without thought and had placed it on the balcony after finding out what was inside. She had placed a letter attached to it, showing a false displeasure to the gift.

**Take your ball back. **

Itachi had read it when he came to her that night. The note had roused his indignation and had wanted to talk to her, but he ended up staying at her balcony instead. He had stayed outside her balcony until she had drifted off to sleep, aware of his presence guarding her. By the next morning when she woke up, Itachi was still there.

She had opened her drapes to take a peek and her eyes had collided with his form, sitting casually at the side her balustrade in broad daylight. The warm glow of the sun, encompassing his sleeping form as he lean his head back on the wall, the light of the sun caressing the right side of his face. The Rhondonite ball was placed at his feet, his other leg drawn to his chest with an arm slung over it while his other hand was placed over his thigh. He was wearing a green jounin vest and loose black trousers, his black bangs framing his aristocratic features as he slept.

Itachi had definitely slept in her balcony all night, enduring the approaching winter cold.

Sakura had taken pity on his form, but she had not gone out for fear that Itachi would confront her again. Playing the infuriated best friend had made Itachi persistent and had made him stay with her more so for the past months. Sakura did not want to let him go that easily. She knew that it was selfish of her, but she needed him like she needed the air she breathes.

Itachi was a part of her life, and if he leaves. She would break apart and she would lose the order in her life. Her world would end because she had unconsciously and irrevocably invited him in into her OC lifestyle.

As hard as it was for her admitting, Sakura had made Itachi a person who held her world in placed. Once wrong move and she would crumble like a porcelain doll.

Fragile and irreparable.

Just like she was slowly falling apart as Itachi continue to break the order of her world by giving her gifts, and she giving them back to him. Her room was no longer organized and her mind was scattered in all the wrong places.

She had reciprocated all her losses by taking a bath 5 times a day, cleaning her wardrobe every thirty minutes and running her hands over the wrinkles on her bed. She could no longer go to school since she had become prone to counting the number of people before she could enter the building, while her late slips mounted.

That was how her life had gotten worse. The thought of Itachi leaving her had made her lost control. It was far worse than Itachi's long term absence for the past months. Mesume had been like a substitute for Itachi's absence, giving her a sense of security and order when she was around with her new friend. But now Itachi was back and telling her that he would leave her for good, her world tipped back like it had been hit by a huge iceberg and she was slowly sinking into the icy cold water with Itachi as her only hope.

Her parents were worried about her, while Sakura still didn't know what to do.

* * *

The following days after that, Sakura received a number of gifts, a turquoise egg necklace, an Iris flower, Pale Roses and a water lily floating on crystal glass.

The Turquoise is a classic friendship stone and one of the oldest known gemstones. As a friendship symbol, this egg represents protection for your friend, and a fertile, growing friendship. Iris Flower means Faith, Wisdom and it says 'Your friendship means so much to me'. While Pale Roses symbolizes friendship and the Water Lilly represents Eloquence and Persuasion. All of it was reluctantly given back to Itachi who had evidently spent his money to buy the stuff.

Sakura had not gone out from the house, and had mostly stayed in her room while she digressed. She had felt Itachi's presence every night outside her balcony, clearly waiting for her to come out, but she never did.

As soon as Itachi flooded her with friendship gifts, it soon stopped.

The following days after that, she had not received any gifts from her black haired friend. Itachi had stopped giving her consolation gifts and had stopped lurking outside her balcony at night. Sakura was devastated.

She thought that Itachi had easily given up on her, and had stayed on her bedroom, moping for the lost of her friend.

Sakura had woken up the next day, and found Konohagukure covered with snow. She had opened her balcony for the first time after she had closed it against her friend. The feel of the soft yet hard snow underneath her bare feet lifted her spirit somewhat. The sky above her was gray and the November warm was no more, replaced by the approaching December cold.

She had been sitting on her balcony with her legs drawn to her chest when Shisui had come to visit her. Her eyes had been glued to the people below her balcony that she hadn't notice his presence. It must the years of being a ninja that allowed him to sneak behind her inauspiciously.

"BOO!" Sakura jumped in surprise, her form tilted to the side where she would have fallen over her balcony when Shisui hadn't wrapped an arm around her.

Sakura shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry." Shisui said sheepishly, rubbing his head. His eyes glinting in apology, his other hand still wrapped around her shoulder. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Sakura growled, her eyes flashing menacingly, ready to bite Shisu's head off.

"Okay, I did mean it," Shisui said and pulled his hand away from her then raising it in a sign of a treaty. He shot a cautious look at Sakura who was still bristling and slightly shaken from the shocked at seeing him there.

"What are you doing here, Shisui-san?" Sakura snapped the question, jumping from the balustrade to stand in front of Shisui with her hands crossed in front of her. The snowflakes falling freely around them, their breaths could be seen to the cold air.

Sakura was clearly devastated to not care about getting pneumonia. She was only wearing in her PJ's and walking with no slippers.

Shisui frown at the suffix attached to his name but he did not complain. He did not want to have the end of Sakura's venomous tongue, judging by the angry glitter in her eyes. Shisui could also see the sorrow in them, which he suspects was the working of his socially decrepit cousin.

What did Itachi had done now to make the cherry blossom look like her world had ended?

"Is Itachi with you?" Sakura asked expressionlessly, looking around, scanning the area for her absent black haired ex-best friend.

Sakura's eyes dimmed when she did not caught sight of Itachi's pony tail. Shisui noticed it and explained to the dishearten woman, who was apparently hiding her true feelings for the Uchiha genius.

"No, he's not with me." Shisui replied, carefully watching as her eyes dimmed even more.

Shisui could see love a miles away from her malachite orbs. Haruno Sakura was in love with Itachi, but she seems to be mistaking it for platonic love.

Shisui would recuperate the blindness.

Love is truly blind so to speak.

And giving light to her blindness would be an act of random kindness from him.

"He's away from the Village." Shisui explained Itachi's absence which he reckons was the cause of Sakura's withdrawal from the world. And sure enough, the news had surprised the young woman. He could see the light coming back to her emerald orbs, like a warm daylight on wintry days.

Itachi was a very lucky man to have her at his side.

"He's been sent to a mission by the Hokage."

Sakura's eyes warm for a moment before it turn to a cold pair of emerald ice. The thought of Itachi giving up on her flew from her mind, but was replaced by the discovery that Itachi had been absent because his precious duty had called for him again.

Sakura's lips thinned and she was about to moped in her room again when Shisui stopped her.

"Hey, wait." Shisui said hurriedly, grabbing her wrist. Sakura snarled, literally, her eyes spitting malicious fires as she glared.

Shisui retrieve his hand as if burn, and pulled the wrapped brown package from his Jounin vest. He pushed it towards Sakura's surprise hands.

"That's for you." He said hastily and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Sakura stared at the empty place where Shisui had been, and then back towards the brown package on her hands. She walked inside her room, eying the package warily in her hands.

She flopped on her bed, still staring cautiously at the brown package. She timidly opens it with her fingers, the present slowly revealed to her.

When all of it was done, she stared.

Her eyes burn from the sight; there in red bold letters printed on the large pink shirt was the words that made Sakura want to pull her hair in a sheer sign of frustration.

**_KISS ME_**

**_UCHIHA ITACHI_**

"UCHIHA SHISUI!!!" Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs, shaking the snowflakes from the rafters at the volume of her voice.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Though she never got the chance, since she had spent her time digressing inside her room; impatiently waiting for the other Uchiha to return.

**_

* * *

_**

Patience was a virtue.

While Impatience had never been Sakura's favorite forte, if she had one.

Her impatient wait however, was rewarded by the next few weeks, the week before Christmas.

Sakura had been dozing off in her bed, the white comforter providing her warmth from the cold while the broken heater still working. She was dreaming about a certain dark haired man, playing with her lips when she had been woken by the sound of scratching outside her balcony.

"Itachi, kiss me." Sakura murmured quietly, her eyes staring into deep onyx as she pulled Itachi's head closer to hers. Her lips parting invitingly, and moving instantly as Itachi claimed her lips for a sultry kiss.

"More." Sakura whispered against his lips, her hand grabbing his broad shoulder, drawing his large frame to hers, his hard body pressed against her soft curves.

"Kami, Sakura." The man above her groan as she bit his lower lip, showing how aggressive and passionate she truly was.

"Don't do that." She heard him murmur almost painfully, her assault on him making him ached. The hand on his shoulder trailed towards his back and towards----

Itachi made a strangled sound against her lips, clutching the bed sheets above their heads.

"I can do what I want with you." Sakura whispered seductively, her eyes a promise. Her hands caressing where she knew Itachi was sensitive.

"Kami, yes. Do whatever you want." The man above said in a tight voice, his body tensing as she move her hands over his skin.

Sakura's eyes turn feral and flipped him on his back, she on top while she placed her hands to where she desired.

"Really?" She said whispered against his lips, her eyes a veil. "You want me to do it?"

"Do your worse." Itachi said before he pressed his lips against hers, their lips brushing softly.

Sakura smirked and poised her hands above his skin.

Then she tickled his side.

Itachi began to grunt and snort like a pig as he tried to suppress the laughed coming from his mouth.

------

She was just enjoying torturing Itachi with her tickles when she was brought from her beautiful dream by the sound of scratching.

She places a pillow over her head, trying to shut out the sound.

Though the scratching sound persisted outside her balcony, and Sakura tiredly open her eyes when she couldn't ignore the irritating sound any longer.

She gingerly climb out from her bed while rubbing her sleepy eyes. She walked towards the French door where she paused, dropping her hand to the side as she gazed at her white curtains. The scratch was evidently coming from the outside. Sakura took a peek outside, expecting to see a black haired man scratching her French doors, but instead her eyes landed on a black fur contrasting with the white snow.

The puppy was shivering from the cold, using his small paws as he scratches her French doors. Snowflakes sprinkled on its magnificent black fur. Its snout was also covered with snow as he suddenly perked his ears when Sakura pushed the locks open; pity welling up inside Sakura as she gazed at the shivering mutt.

She slide the French doors open, and watched the puppy bounded into her cozy and humble room, shaking the snowflakes out from its black fur which sprinkled on Sakura's polished floorboards.

Sakura stared at the black puppy, which was wagging its tail with joy when he met her stare. The dog's eyes were black, and Sakura instantly and irrevocably fell for him. She slide the French door closed behind her, and went towards her wardrobe.

She took a small towel from her drawer while the cute puppy followed her, its small tail wagging wildly behind him. She then wrapped the towel around the small puppy which made a small, cute arrff when she laid him on her lap while she sat at the edge of her bed.

Sakura rubbed the towel on the puppy's silky black fur, eyes sparkling with love as she gazed at the small mutt, who was looking back at her.

"What's your name little fellow?" She asked softly, scratching her hand behind the puppy's ear. The black puppy closed its eyes at her touched while Sakura's heart warm at the sight.

The puppy was really adorable.

Sakura was smiling when her eyes had strayed to the small collar around the dog's neck.

"What's this?" Sakura murmured as she brought the dog at eye level.

There was a glint and Sakura's eyes trained to the metal dangling from the dog's red collar.

"Arrff." The dog barks joyfully, sticking its tongue as it breathes.

While Sakura had stopped breathing, her face had frozen as she read the carved letters on the Uchiwa metal.

**"Itch" **

"ARRFF!!"

----------------------------------------------

**_"Always Giving Their Best......"_**

_My definition of an ideal friend is a_

_person who would do anything for you_

_and for whom you'd do anything in return._

**-----Sandy Maxx**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the Reviews:** _**Namine Dollface, Awiii, Melodi Moon, XDmomopoppyXD, Redhellion, Buddyboy, Finesse is my middle name, mypleasurableaddiction3945, Yui-chan453, ottawa. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews.....  
**_

**_While personwhohatesitasakupairing, may I ask you to leave through the backdoor of fanfiction, there you can find a lot of interesting stuff. You hang out there and rave about your aversion to itasaku pairings and bemoan to the vermin and lowlifes like you, who lurked in that foul area. They would gladly accept your tainted presence beside them. _**

**_And thanks for the reviews by the way. _**

**bloomsburry: **_If we see air as essential to our life, I see your reviews as essential to my story. Your reviews gives birth to this story, without them, this story would have never existed._

_My story is first and foremost your stories. You and I created them._

* * *


	3. Enlightenment

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would be rich by now and having a vacation in the Bermuda Triangle.

**Warning:** mild sexual content not suitable for young readers and innocent minds.

**Yami Uchiha** thank you so much for editing this story. My days are almost over, and no I'm not dying. I only mean that I would leaving for a long hiatus. So Yami, you wouldn't be pestered by this workaholic writer.

And as for my beloved readers and reviewers. Don't worry, I will be back sooner than you think because I always change my mind. It might be 5 days later or even two. It depends if I can't stay away from the computer for too long.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Because on January 5, which would be three days later in my place. I would bid you my sincerest farewell and apology for taking a long hiatus.

Ja ne!

-------------------

_**A Kiss Between Friends**_

_**Romance/ Friendship**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Itachi/Sakura**_

_**Chapter 3**_

------------------------------------------------

"_**Friends Only See**_

_**The Best in Each Other"**_

_Two persons cannot long be friends if they cannot_

_Forgive each other's little failings._

**-------Jean de La Bruyere**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**RECAP**

_Sakura stared at the black puppy, which was wagging its tail with joy when he met her stare. The dog's eyes were black, and Sakura instantly and irrevocably fell for him. She slide the French door closed behind her, and went towards her wardrobe._

_She took a small towel from her drawer while the cute puppy followed her, its small tail wagging wildly behind him. She then wrapped the towel around the small puppy which made a small, cute arrff when she laid him on her lap while she sat at the edge of her bed._

_Sakura rubbed the towel on the puppy's silky black fur, eyes sparkling with love as she gazed at the small mutt, who was looking back at her._

_"What's your name little fellow?" She asked softly, scratching her hand behind the puppy's ear. The black puppy closed its eyes at her touched while Sakura's heart warm at the sight._

_The puppy was really adorable._

_Sakura was smiling when her eyes had strayed to the small collar around the dog's neck._

_"What's this?" Sakura murmured as she brought the dog at eye level._

_There was a glint and Sakura's eyes trained to the metal dangling from the dog's red collar._

_"Arrff." The dog barks joyfully, sticking its tongue as it breathes._

_While Sakura had stopped breathing, her face had frozen as she read the carved letters on the Uchiwa metal._

_**"Itch" **_

_"ARRFF!!"_

_-------------------------------------_

Sakura didn't want to give back the black puppy, as much as she wanted to keep the adorable mutt, she would have to give it back. It would be like accepting Itachi's forgiveness when she keeps the puppy. But throwing the black puppy out in the cold was never an option to Sakura.

She was in love with the black puppy and the only right thing she could do was give the puppy to some random child, who she could trust to take care of her adorable 'Itch' for a short while.

Deceiving Itachi to believe that she had given his gift to a girl would really make the stoic Uchiha simmer with indignation. What a sight would that be?

She knew that she was a bit selfish sometimes, but for many good reasons.

Their friendship was at stake here and she was going to do everything she can to keep it.

But she had to admit, eliciting Itachi's anger would make her day. She hadn't seen the man go ballistic about something, except for that time when she cut his hair. It was only a small trim to take care of his split ends, and Itachi went crazy for a moment. She would even dare describe him as frothing at the mouth when he had shot her a withering glare.

That was a sight to remember.

But what would it be like after she 'lends' Itch?

She smiled, walking in the streets of Konoha while she cradled Itch in her arms; the black puppy fast asleep. His black head nuzzled on her red blanket and his shiny snout pointing outwards with a sprinkle of snow covering his protruding head.

Sakura was wearing thick layers of clothing under that winter drizzle; a white jacket as the last clothing and had donned in her white wool gloves.

It was cold; the snow, ankle-deep as they trudge down the snowy streets. Her breath coagulating with the cold air as it came out from her mouth with a puff.

A silly smile playing on her lips as she played the image of Itachi's reaction when he found out that Itch was no longer in her possession.

"Sakura, why did you give the dog to the girl?" Itachi asked tonelessly, his face and eyes hard.

"I don't want it," She replied, face expressionless, hiding the triumph that she felt inside her. "The dog reminds me of you."

"Do I look like a dog to you, Sakura?" Itachi's expression had frozen as he growled the question.

She smiled mockingly.

"Yes,"

The man standing at the open balcony began to stride towards her, his long legs eating her wooden floor as he came to halt in front of her form, sitting at the edge of the bed.

She curled her hands into fist where it had laid on her thighs, her eyes meeting Itachi's tumultuous orbs; clearly enraged by her words and her unusual behavior lately.

They stared, anger coiling from the man while Sakura remain ironically composed, and immensely enjoying the mental confrontation.

She was going to enjoy what would really happen after Itachi found out, though she was highly skeptical if Itachi could even raise his voice to admonish her.

She bet that man would just stare her down before she gives up and she would be more prepared for that to happen than a burst of temper coming from the impersonal Uchiha.

"Itch," She whispered to the puppy, sifting her gloved hand through his black fur. "Sakura will come back for you, okay?"

And then she was lost into the pelting snowflakes in her quest to find Itch a temporary and proper owner.

Itachi was sent in mission by his father as his punishment for sneaking into Sakura's bedroom again. His parents had found out about his continued friendship with Sakura and had ordered him to go to a mission that require a long time for him to terminate. But luck was on his side, and had ended it earlier than what her parents were hoping for.

He knew what they were trying to do. They wanted for him to give some thought about continuing with this connection with Sakura. They wanted him to stop seeing her, and that was why he was doing his best to gently break it up to Sakura.

He would have ended his connection with her a long time ago, but he could not do it since he knew that Sakura would be badly hurt even to the point of actually becoming irreversibly depressed.

He was even suspecting that she had already concocted something for him once he arrived. The puppy that he had given to her was just a subterfuge to quell Sakura's unforgiving streak.

That mutt was bait before he moved for the kill.

He had known for a fact that Sakura could never throw a living being, much less a cute puppy, to the streets. So it was really great that he had bought that puppy for her, and then naming him Itch. That would have extinguished the chance for him to confront a very irate and complicated adversary in the face of his best friend.

The rooftops were not a good idea for traveling due to the accumulation of snow for the past three months. Taking that route would have him end in the hospital than in his desired destination, and that was to Sakura's balcony.

After considering his options, he took the streets and plowed his way through the ankle-deep snow. His shoes sinking into the cold snow with his gloved hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark blue jacket, when his eyes zeroed on something that made him paused.

"Itch!" it was a brown haired girl who was calling for the black mutt that made a trail on the snow. The dog was whimpering, and if he could believe his eyes, it was actually trying to dog puddle through the snow.

It was scared and cold.

Itachi looked closely at the dog, and then his eyes halted on a gleaming metal hanging on the dog's collar.

There was no mistaking it. It was the same puppy that he had given to Sakura; his eyes narrowing into slits as he made his way towards the dog.

It was clear to him to what Sakura had done, and they were going to have a lot to talk about once he could get hold of her.

"_What in the hell did she do to his gift? Give it to the girl?" _Itachi thought angrily as he went towards the dog, closely eying the brown haired girl when she got there first.

"Itch," the girl crooned rubbing her gloved hands over the shivering puppy; giving it warmth.

"I'm sorry, Itch." The girl was apologizing to the dog when Itachi's threatening form loomed over the oblivious girl.

"I won't let you play in the snow next time," Itachi was scrutinizing the girl with critical eyes, calculating what his approach to take that puppy from her was.

"Let's go home, Itch." The girl said as she wrapped her arms around the black puppy.

She started to turn and that was when she finally noticed the dark figure looming over her; her eyes immediately widening into saucers and emitted a squeak of surprise before startling away; scared to death by the tall man.

"Wait," Itachi said calmly, assessing the girl as she scrambled. "I want that puppy."

The girl froze; her head whirled to look at him in stunned surprise.

"_Smooth move, Itachi."_ He thought as his words only made the girl more scared, and watched as she skittered away. _"Smooth move," _

"I'll pay you ten ryous for that," Itachi said stalking towards her. The girl's head jerking to look back at him then looking forward as she plowed her way though the thick snow, holding the puppy tightly against her that Itachi was afraid that girl would suffocate it.

"How about if I pay you twenty ryous?" Itachi tried again as he passed an old woman, who shot him a scandalous look and then towards the girl he was pursuing.

"_What must be the woman think of him?"_ Itachi thought as he tore his gaze from the censorious gaze of the old woman.

Itachi's eyes landed back on the brown haired girl, holding the gift that he had given to Sakura.

He would make sure that Sakura would pay for her inconceivable misconduct.

When Itachi finally caught up with the girl, he seizing her by her shoulder and draw her to a halt.

The girl started to cry, a loud wail that made his ear drums ring and drawing a lot of bystanders to stare curiously at the noise the girl was making.

"_This isn't good," _Itachi thought as the people started to cast suspicious look at him, and even his polite smile could not incite a positive reaction from the serious and angry people.

"_Geez,"_ He thought helplessly as he tried to pat the girl's head and stop her waterworks.

"_It's like Sakura all over again," _He thought, distressed as the people began to advance on him_. _But this girl could not be more than seven years old, and he couldn't believe that she was much worse than Sakura who had been less her age when he met her.

He changed tactics, forcing in a kind smile he said to her gently. "How about if I buy you some ice cream?" that seems to have quieted the child down as her eyes took on a jubilant glow.

"Okay," the child piped out, unconsciously jiggling the dog in her arms, which became disoriented.

Itachi almost sighed with relief. He had even wondered if the girl had been faking the tears, but he couldn't be sure as the girl begins to move to the direction of the nearest ice cream parlor; the bystanders still casting wary eyes in his direction as he followed her, his face impersonal as he ignored their stares.

-------------------------

As he was walking down the streets, carrying the puppy with a grim look plastered across his handsome features. He suddenly realized that he had been outsmarted by an impertinent brat, who had rudely wasted all of his money to consume buckets of ice cream after ice cream while he was waiting for her to relieve the puppy to him.

Stuck in his booth with his money slowly dwindling into nil as he watched her eat, Itachi had never wished anything more harm to anyone than the girl.

How he wished that the girl had choked on her ice cream so that he could get the dog fast and see the woman behind all that misfortune that she had placed for him.

Sakura was going have the first taste of his temper.

With an empty wallet and a very foul mood, Itachi allowed himself to slip into Sakura's open balcony, which he suspected was left open for him. He slides the French doors closed behind him and drawing the drapes together to hide from any prying eyes.

He placed the puppy on the ground and watched as it scampered around the room, barking to his joyous delight for having been return to his master's room.

Divesting his jacket, Itachi sank into Sakura's bed, his eyes transfixed on the mutt who padded towards him and sat beside his feet, looking up at him with his tongue sticking out.

They both waited for Sakura; staring at each other while the clock on Sakura's side table ticked as time lapsed.

It was ten minutes later that the bedroom door open, revealing a newly showered Sakura wrapped in her white towel.

Droplets of water streaked down from her face to pelt down between the valleys of her breasts right above her towel. It was quite a tantalizing picture that Itachi couldn't help but engraved into his mind.

He could now see what Shisui had told him. Haruno Sakura was a desirable as his eyes had involuntarily ventured to her creamy long legs, to her small waist and to the prominent swell of her breast underneath her towel.

And yet she remains oblivious to his intense regard.

His sweet and innocent little temptress; Itachi mentally shook his head, clearly not right on the head for thinking thusly of his best friend. He tried to regain some of the thought that had his impassive anger boiling.

She was still toweling her pink hair when her eyes landed on him; her scantily clad form stilling as she met his fierce glare.

Itachi tried harder; he wanted to intimidate her by his pent-up rage, yet he could not as his eyes slide all over her again, taking in the enticing sight. He knew he had lost it as he recalled the curves that had fitted into his since he had last been there.

How he had almost kissed her. At that time, his desire to taste her lips was strong and that same, sweet compulsion made him stood up; drawn to her by a strong invisible force that he could not comprehend.

Then she moved, her hand reaching for the doorknob and was about to leave the room when Itachi swoop down on her.

Sakura suddenly found herself holding a puppy in her hands while she could feel Itachi behind her. But what made the nerves tingle was not of their close proximity, but instead it was because of the hand that was indecently pressed against her chest, holding her towel and keeping it from falling. Raw male hear radiating into her wet skin, his masculine hand brushing against her bare skin.

She flushed crimson.

She knew exactly what Itachi was trying to do and she was not going to fall for it.

She started to moved away from him but the hand on her chest prevented her; making her wet body mold closer to the man standing behind her; an arm snake around her waist and pulling her closer that she could feel the flexed of his muscles as he breathed her thin cloth an ample barrier that impeded her from feeling every corded muscle from the impressive male behind her.

She felt his hot breath fanning against her neck, she could not be sure if she had imagine it when Itachi nuzzled her exposed neck; scalding rivulets of an unknown emotion course through her veins making her quiver.

"If you move, I'll drop the towel," He whispered the threat into her ears, his voice strained.

"You wouldn't dare," She hissed back, trying to move forward; aware of the hand that rubbed against her chest making her skin tingle and her face burned with embarrassment and awkwardness. Why was he doing this to her?

"I dare," that was all the warning the she could get before Itachi tagged her towel loosely, the wet cloth sliding down from her front, revealing more of her creamy bosom. The rise and fall of her breathing clear for him to see.

She could hear his loud indrawn breath as his arm tightened around her, drawing her even closer to him; his face burying into her wet strands as she could feel his lips rubbing against the sensitive shell of her ear. She sucked a breath as something hot shot into her loins and she arched her neck; giving more access.

She did not know what she was doing. She could not understand what they were doing as Itachi slide the towel down while he was breathing down her neck; taking in to her intoxicating scent.

She could not stop him since her hands were occupied with puppy, which was looking at her with his tail wagging behind him; obviously glad to see her.

"Stop,"

He stopped a near inch away from totally viewing her.

"_That was close," _Sakura as she heaved a sigh, her arms shaking as she continues to carry the weight of the puppy.

She should have known than to leave the balcony open. She knew that he would come but not this time of day, in broad daylight where everyone could see him entering her balcony. She was expecting for him to come that night, and had taken a bath before that time arrives.

But now he was there, and at his mercy. She didn't know if she was even prepared for that kind of confrontation. This was foreign to her. She was expecting to see a cold man rather than the man who was doing usual things to her; making her insides quiver and her knees weak.

Apparently, he was furious for having found out about Itch. Though base from his reaction at the moment, she did not know what to expect from him and much less of what of his wants.

And so by trying to lessen the severity of her predicament, she asked him. "What do you want?"

She felt him stiffen behind her and then the feeling if his anger engulfs her so intensely that she wanted to drop the dog and break from him.

She was suddenly jerked back, her wet towel molding into his blue long sleeves; a shiver run up and down her spine as she felt his lips brushed against her neck; intentionally or not, she could not react.

She was his hostage. She was in every case, at his whim.

"What I want is for you to listen to me," the bastard behind her murmured into her ear while the hand on her chest pressed tightly into her, cupping her. She jerked a gasped escaping from her lips and then a hand let her go as if scalded by the touch, but he did not let go of the towel.

She could feel that Itachi had difficult time breathing and the same goes for her. She did not know what that was all about. But she knew that something had change between them. There is something elusive between them that she had the hard time of grasping. Itachi was acting differently towards her; his touch fevered; his warmth hotter; his voice darker and his smell was a potent musk.

All of him was different. His body was rock hard against her as she was molded painfully closer to him.

The room was crackling with tension and Sakura was confused whether it was anger or something else.

"I'm listening," She broke the silence when she couldn't take it anymore. She knew that it was a lie, she did want to listen to his words of farewell, and Itachi could tell that she was lying.

He knew very well that she would bulk first before she could hear what he got to say.

"Really?" He asked skeptically, his eyes still dark with repressed anger and desire landed on the dog she was holding; a small smirk curving his lips as he knew true well that she had her trapped. "I don't believe you,"

Sakura scowled and was ready to throw the puppy to the bed and raced towards the door when Itachi had another trick up his sleeve.

A clone appeared besides her, carrying her favorite bear and to her horror, a lighter.

"Chu!" She cried out trying to reach for it helplessly with the dog in her hands.

"Remember, Sakura what I will do to your towel if you move,"

She immediately went rigid, rage boiling inside her as she stared at the clone who only gave her an inscrutable look.

She moved, her eyes flashing with her explosive temper; the dog in her hands whipping from side to side; its eyes rolling as it became dizzy.

"I won't be responsible for my action, Sakura," the calm statement came from behind her as she watched the clone flicked the lighter, and placed her old teddy right above the small flickering fire.

She stopped fighting and gritted her teeth in a sheer sign of frustration. She did not know how to get out of that situation.

"I'll tell my mother," Sakura warned, mincing for an escape and the only thing that she could give was simply childish.

"I'll scream." She open her mouth but Itachi clump a hand over it, muffling her shouts of anger.

"Just give it up, Sakura." She could distinguish the impatience that marked in Itachi's words and that made her adamant to fight him.

She shook her head furiously, Itachi's hand moving with her.

Itachi expelled an exasperated sigh before saying in a dangerously low tone.

"Then you give me no choice but to do this,"

He sent a silent signal to his clone and watched with indifference as the fire drew precariously closer to the bear's maroon fur.

Itachi could hear the choking cry coming from Sakura but he did not stop his clone as the fire singed the teddy bear.

Itachi released his hold over her mouth.

"Alright! I'll talk to you!" Sakura snapped furiously, trying to wrench away from Itachi's embrace. "I'll talk to you, I promise!"

Itachi was hesitant at first, not knowing if he could trust her words. But in the end, he released her, his arms falling to his side while he took a reluctant step back from her small form.

The imprint of her soft body still left a fury rush of desire through him. He could not deny the fact that he sees her as a desirable and attractive woman. And he was not even sure of himself if he could trust himself being alone with her; and the more reason why he should leave; his eyes darkening with determination as he look at her.

The arms that wrapped around her slide down from her while her eyes dimmed somewhat. At the magnitude of what was yet to come.

She now knew that Itachi was leaving for good; forever from her life.

"I need to dress first," Sakura mumbled, averting her gaze; her defeat clear as she laid the puppy back on the ground, who began to run around the room, his tail wagging wildly.

There was a loud pop as Itachi's clone disappeared while Itachi grabbed the teddy bear before it reach the ground. His features etched into harsh grooves as he weighed down the words that he got to say to her before leaving. He would make it fast and easy for both of them.

"I'll go change in the bathroom," She said hurriedly, heading towards the doorway and ready to leave. Wanting out from the impending pain and heart ache, her heart was already twisting in pain as her hand touched the doorknob.

"Sakura," Itachi warned, his eyes turning ruby; anger and distress showed in his eyes as he stared at her back.

With her shoulders slump, Sakura turn back to look at him; her eyes cast downwards.

"This is important matter, Sakura," Itachi stared intently back at her, waiting for her answer. "Don't take this as something trivial."

Dark emerald orbs stared back at him in silence.

Then she sighed in resignation and nodded her head, her arm wrapped in front of her chest to hold the towel in place. Then moving back to her wardrobe to get some clothes to wear; having forgotten it in the first place in her hurry to leave.

Once she had stuffed some clothes into her hands she moved to the door, and was thinking of changing in the bathroom when Itachi stopped her again.

"Give me your word that you wouldn't escape from me, Sakura."

Sakura did not turn to look at him, but bowed her head instead and stared at her feet.

"I give you my word," She murmured opening the door and then left the room.

Itachi watch her move and allowed his eyes to fade to black. His heart pounding erratically against his chest; indecision made its way to his heart as she disappeared.

He wanted to stay with her but his parents were right. He could not risk this friendship for Sakura's reputation, because he knew that he could no longer see her as a friend, but a candidate for his insatiable ardor. It would be inevitable before he made her his lover even if it was against his better conscience to take her.

Lust would break this friendship.

And his lust for her was proven to be as aggravating as his attempt to leave her, which he later found out as she walked back inside the room.

Fueling his ebbing desire to greater heights; He should have known better than to let her wear pink with the most scandalous words printed on her shirt front.

He knew full well that she was his secret weakness and not because of their friendship but because of his new found discovery.

His eyes were open now and he could no longer ignore the bold truth presented to him. He wanted to have a taste of her.

-------

Her movements were mechanical as she dressed; absently pulling a huge shirt on and a pair of shorts that was too short for her.

She combed her wet hair with her hands and then walked back towards her room. It was a long walk, dragging her feet to delay the inevitable.

The shirt she was wearing was large that it almost came up to her knees, and making her looked like she was only wearing a shirt and no shorts.

She turned the doorknob, her palm clammy as she pushed the door open.

Her head was down when she took a step inside, and then closing the door behind her with an ominous click.

Then she locked it; not allowing Itachi the satisfaction that she was afraid of this confrontation.

She would face him and she would make herself proud for that she was not going to cry in the end.

She slowly lifted her chin, and was shocked to see that Itachi was already centimeters apart from her. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted slightly in surprise when he took her chin in his fingers, and bringing her chin up; her lips barely touching his.

Her heart thudded loudly in her ears as she stared up at him; his eyes were dark, clouded by an expression that she had never seen from him before.

"If I asked you what would be the last gift that I would give you, what would it be?"

Something forbidden gnawed at her stomach, making her curls toe and snatching her breath away as she heard Itachi's dark voice.

It was something so elusive and so overpowering that her hand grabbed Itachi's hand for support, afraid that she might fall and succumb to that emotion.

"Sakura," his breath brushing against her lips, his lips parting as he lean closer.

"What do you want for a parting gift?"

Something stabbed at her heart as she heard those words. He was going to leave her and her hand involuntarily jerked at his arms; desperate to hold him closer and stopping him from leaving.

Is this what he called talking? If it was, she wanted no part of it.

Kami, why was he even asking for a final parting gift? He was cruel for even suggesting that.

She didn't want him to leave. Can he understand that? She wanted him to stay by her side forever.

She was her best friend.

"I want nothing from you," She said her voice hoarse, taking hold of his shirt and fisting her hands on it. "because you're not going to leave me."

"I am, Sakura." His voice turns dangerous, warning her that he was losing his patient. "I'm going to leave you and you can't stop me from doing so."

Her fists were white and her lips were trembling while she scans his features for some truth. And what she saw hurt her terribly. Itachi was willing to end their friendship for someone she didn't know.

"Who is she?" She asked, clenching her hands on his jacket. "Why are you doing this for her? Is she your wife that I don't know of?"

"No," he said drawing a mask as he tried to pry Sakura's hands away; his face hard while he stepped away from her. "I don't have a wife."

She doesn't know that she was not only one who was hurting. It also was also painful on his part to leave her like that.

Leave her now that he realized that she was a beautiful and attainable woman for some smitten men to snatch her away from him.

But he wouldn't be there to pummel the lot from her, would he?

He thought wryly as he took a step back.

The bold letters in her shirt made him want to do as it said and kissed her. He had brought sorrow into her life for the passed months, and then to make matter worst, he had failed to give her a gift for her seventeenth birthday now that he was leaving.

The gifts that he had given her recently were just a peace treaty between them, and of no importance.

It was nothing compared to what he had on mind.

**Kiss me**

**Uchiha Itachi**

The words screamed at him; asking him to kiss the girl who was gazing up at him with her turbid orbs that he had been familiar with. He wanted to taste her, feel her lips moving against his. It was a tempting thought that he pushed into the back of his mind.

"Itachi," she whispered, her hand reaching out towards him; her heart on her eyes as she pleaded for him to stay. "Please….."

Her hand caressed his face as she stepped forward; a tear fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

He could not move. Despair at seeing her like that washed over him and could only accepts her embrace without a sound. Feeling her soft curves pressed closely to his, making him tense. She was unknowingly tempting him but his desire to comfort her was strong.

But he could not, would not because he was sure that he could never leaver her.

"Please…" she choked out looking up at him, "Don't leave me." her hand curling delicately against the side of his face with her brilliant emerald eyes pleading.

He cracked as she directed that tearful gaze at him, his arms bringing her closer to him; feeling her petite body against his and kissed her.

Kami, he kissed her; his lips pressed against her trembling ones as he tasted her tears and the bittersweet taste of sorrow and pain.

He took it all, moving his lips against her; hungrily trying to appease that many despairing emotion that he had inspired into her.

He curled his hand around her neck and took everything she had to give. His action instigated by her pain and sorrow, and not of his baser instincts.

She tasted sweet and exotic, like he had unconsciously imagined.

She was shyly responding to him, hesitant at first until she found her thirst for new knowledge and experience, making her responds boldly to him.

He knew that it was her first kiss, and was quite surprise when he felt her tongue slide across his lower lip and inciting a different reaction from him.

His eyes flew open and gently wrenched his lips away from hers; desire surging in his veins, making him tense; his body reacting immediately to her curious tongue.

Emerald eyes fluttered open, and what Itachi see there made him want to groan.

He knew that look to well. She wanted more, and his thought was not far from the truth as she whispered.

"More," it was a voice of what he had come to fear. Sakura had found something elusive, forbidden; a secret place where they weren't supposed to go and she was ready to do everything she can to take hold of the whole piece.

Her eyes were dark; even though she didn't know it yet.

She was lusting for him.

And by Kami, he would willingly give in to her.

And with that though it mind, he could not make a sound of protest as she drew him back, her lips seeking for more; experimenting, driving him mad and giving him means for his end.

How could he possibly leave her now that he had the taste of her in his lips?

A groan tore from his lips as he finally realized it himself, why he had kissed her.

Unconsciously, and undeniably from the back of his mind, he wanted something like this to happen. Hidden behind the guise of his friendship, his desire for her was unfounded.

But once all of that disappear, he was sure to over step that bounds and to that place where he could teach her untold pleasures between a man and a woman; and not as friends.

No wonder why he had been delaying to leave her.

He was afraid that something like this would happen; like losing himself into her taste and blinded by a momentary but potent desire.

It was inevitable; he could no longer deny that he wanted her; wanted to own her, take her entirely.

Her first kissed; her first time.

He knew that he wanted to own all of it.

She was his.

Lost in the kissed, they did not notice that they were venturing into a danger zone as they stumbled over the bed.

Their movements hurried; desperate, fevered.

They could not stop themselves.

It was intoxicating.

It was tempting.

A loud moan broke the silence in the room, and then followed by the sound of panting breaths as the temperature in the room became heated; the musky scent of their desire apparent while the pillows fell from the creaking bed with a soft plop, hitting the black puppy that was taking a nap on the floor mat.

As they finally break that boundaries that they had built, and reaching the point of no return.

The puppy yelp awake as the pillow hit him; perking his head towards the bed and sniffing the air, then wagged his tail wildly as he bounded around the room; barking loudly.

A pillow was thrown at the puppy, trying to silence it while the two people were lost in the thrall of their blinding passion.

The puppy was not to be deterred as it went towards the door, barking and wagging its small tail; having heard something from beyond the door panel.

And then run barking towards the bed when it felt another presence from outside the door.

The two occupants on the bed ignored the puppy as it began to tag the bedsheets, trying to pull the covers from underneath them, yet they were still oblivious.

Lost in the moment of that fatal attraction.

**To be continued…….**

**

* * *

**

**Review please!!!I have three more days to go before my class starts and I hope I will write the sequel to A night before Christmas and then update the Innocent Touches then finally, move on with Beneath the Porcelain mask. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that I made Itachi really OOc but hey, I can't help it. My Itachi's character needs to be work out. **

**So please review!!!  
**

**bloomsburry: **Ok, first of all. I don't really know what happen here. This chapter hadn't turn to be as what I have expected. God, I'm a complete perv.

**Thanks for the reviews: **_AnOthEr-bEIng, JigokuShoujosRevenge, otakualways, myrrlint, Buddyboy, Finesse is my middle name, Yui-chan453, XDmomopoppyXD, Prideful Maiden, d'broie, Awiii, Uchiha-Aki, me4cloud, Melodi Moon, Rageful Jewel, AmaneUchiha, ch1b1-ch4n, Regin, trsofnaruto, Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain, Naruto8ramen, Amor Verde, Winged Lady Colette. _

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope you would do some reviewing for this chapter too. I'm almost done with this one. Two chapters more and the end.

_I would also like to thank for **Metalicnecko** for PMing me and sending those kind and stimulating words to cheer me up. I'm sorry that it took me long to post this chapter, because as I have said, it was still needs to be edited and retouch. _

_And also for **trsofnaruto** for reviewing my stories and for PMing, you don't know how your long reviews would remind me that I have so much to do with my was quite refreshing to read a long review,that is funny and very informative. It was enjoyable.  
_

_Also to **Uchiha-Aki**, who I had mistakenly assume to be my friend who was playing a prank on me when I read her reviews. Thanks** Aki** for the reviews and for the explanations. It was my mistake for assuming to much. lol. It won't happen again now that I know that you are not actually my friend, **Anna Karenina Krizia Trinidad,** whose name had been simply shorten to, **Aki**. _

_I would also like to thank** Awiii** for reviewing my stories and adding me to your favorites, it always made me smile when I see your name appear in my reviewers list. _

_I would also like to thank **Melodi Moon** for pointing out another big mistake of mine. It is really good to have you as a reader and a reviewer because there are things that the writers missed when writing a story, and I am one of them who makes many mistakes when making a plot line. _

And as for: **_AnOthEr-bEIng, JigokuShoujosRevenge, otakualways, myrrlint, Buddyboy, Finesse is my middle name, Yui-chan453, XDmomopoppyXD, Prideful Maiden, d'broie, me4cloud, Rageful Jewel, AmaneUchiha, ch1b1-ch4n, Regin, trsofnaruto, Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain, Naruto8ramen, Amor Verde, Winged Lady Colette. _**

_Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm very grateful that you reviewed. It is really good to hear a feedback from than the readers than none at all. It has been really great reading your reviews and I'm glad you appreciate this story. I couldn't have made this story without you all' giving me the incentive to write and cheering me up. _

_You know what do I always do when I woke up in the morning and before going to bed?_

_I always spend my time in front of the computer and waiting for new messages. And I'm doing that ever since I came here, it never failed to bring a smile on my face when I read your reviews. My sister always thinks of me crazy because I couldn't stop smiling once I open up my messages. _

_So I hope you continue to do because I would never stop waiting for your feedback. _

_Communication is a necessity for humans. Without communication, we can not understand each other. And I thrive for it because it always makes me feel that I'm not alone in this mundane journey that we all called life. _

_With love always,_

**_bloomsburry  
_**


	4. Goodbye

**Author's note: **Sorry for the very long update. But here it is! Though this isn't actually how I had expected to end. (I've got Author's fleet where I change the ending by the last minute.)

I'm really sorry for this….

**Warning: Lime (Mature contents)**

**-----**

**"A kiss between friends"**

**Written by: bloomsburry**

**Betaed by: BlackButterfly-RedRose**

**-----------**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. **  
**

**--------------------**

"**A Kiss Between Friends"**

**Final Chapter**

**Itachi/Sakura**

**Friendship/Romance**

**Rated T or M?  
**

**---------------------**

"Sakura," the man above her groaned as she parted her lips to touch his tongue with hers, glorifying when he immediately responded, branding her with thoroughness while they both deepened the kiss; lips and tongues seeking and devouring. The onslaught of his sensual kisses rid her off the ability to think sensibly.

There was something elusive and overwhelming awakened inside her; an intense emotion that left her aching and wanting for more. She suddenly felt hot despite the fact that the French doors to her balcony stood open, with the cold wind blowing inside. Sakura couldn't careless as long as Itachi kept kissing her, while his hard, virile body wards her off from the cold and keeps her warm with his heat.

"Hn," Sakura murmured incoherently, burying her fingers into Itachi's hair as she slanted her head and run her tongue on the roof of Itachi's mouth. He purred in approval and grasp her neck and delve his tongue into hers, tasting her sweet nectar with abundance.

Her lips was bruised and swollen after Itachi had nibbled, suckled, bit and laved at her lips. Either of which didn't fail to kindle her fiery passion inside her, making her breathless and toes curl. Sakura could hardly think straight while all of her senses were very aware of Itachi. She knew that they were treading into dangerous territory but she couldn't resist Itachi's heady and deep kisses, even if she wanted too.

They were addicting and—and…….

"Itachi," She shivered, her body going pliant while she grabs hold of Itachi's broad shoulder, feeling the muscles bunch there as Itachi's hot breath fanned over her flushed skin before suckling the cord of her neck, hard.

Her hand convulsed while she heard a roar on her ears as blood rush all over her entire, hot body. Her body was feverishly hot as Itachi bit her gently.

Whimpering sounds escape from her lips as Itachi's mouth brought her springing from the bed everything his tongue flicked over her sensitive ear. There was an odd glitter in Sakura's eyes as she stared at the dark head moving above her. Her breath came in frantic gasp when Itachi slide the collar of her huge shirt to expose her shoulder.

Convulsive shudders went through her as Itachi suckled and marveled her with his tongue. Her hand tightened on his shoulder as she could feel something knotted on her stomach and her skin became damp with sweat.

All her senses heightened as Itachi's lips disappear from her skin. The temperature in the room becoming stiflingly hot as Itachi's weight pressed her hard on the bed, trapping her and making her conscious of his leanly, muscled form molding against her soft, womanly curves.

Beads of sweat dotted on her forehead and at the back of her neck. Her lips trembled as Itachi nibbled her earlobe. Then she jerk in surprise as he unexpectedly nipped her lobe and she gasped when he lick the shell of her ear.

"Itachi!" She protested, her body quaking as he blew into her ear. He chuckled darkly, kissing the skin behind her ear while he caressed her exposed shoulder.

"Have I ever told you that your ears drive me crazy?" He whispered to her, his voice dark and seductive; no trace of the soft lilting, almost impassive tone that she often heard him use. It took Sakura's breath away.

"Wh—why?" She stuttered. "Why does it drives you---" the question stuck on her throat when Itachi's hand ventured down her arm before capturing her risk.

"Crazy?" He said, his breath raising the hair at the back of her neck while he nuzzled her jaw. Sakura held her breath when Itachi twine their fingers above their heads.

"It's simple, Sakura." He murmured her name a caress on his lips and Sakura shuddered. Itachi felt it and he smiled enigmatically at her. "I have always noticed it when you twirled a lock of your hair every time you're concentrating." He whispered, trailing kisses on her neck, her jaw, her chin, and the corners of her mouth where he hovered perilously close to her trembling lips; his smoldering gaze pinning her down and setting her body afire. She stared longingly at his lips but she didn't make a move to claim them.

"But that's not the only thing I noticed about you," He said lowering his ridiculous think, long lashes. "There's another thing that drives me crazy."

"What is it?" She asked as she stared at Itachi's veiled expression. Sakura didn't knew if it was her imagination as something flickered in Itachi's eyes but it disappeared in a blink.

Itachi was silent and was staring disconcertingly at her reddened lips. She knew exactly what was on his mind, or what drives him crazy, and Sakura couldn't restrained herself as she lean towards him.

"Itachi," she said more like aching plea as she touch her lips against Itachi's, and his response was immediate. As soon as their lips met, he was feasting over her lips with unrestrained fervor while his hard, aroused body strained towards her. A moan tore from deep within her when he slips his tongue into her mouth. Scorching heat assailed her fluttering senses, and rippled down her spine in massive forays. She couldn't understand that she was becoming damp between her legs, too damn damp as moistness seeped into her panties.

Their tongues tangled; their lips hungry and Sakura shivered delicately as she savored him. The painful throb in her stomach intensified. She became all too aware of it and restlessly, as if on instinct, started lifting her hips and arching her back, pressing and needing to get closer to Itachi was humanly possible, and trying to satisfy the ache that burned inside her.

She was new to this foreign feeling and Sakura didn't know if she should like it or not. But she was enjoying this too much. She heard him groan as she grind her hips against him, accidentally nudging against something hard and---

"Sakura," Itachi tried to disentangle himself from her, realizing the gravity of where his action was leading. Sakura stopped him, taking hold of his head and kiss him deep and hard. Her bruised lips trembled as she roughly and temptingly kiss him.

Itachi went rigid. His body tense but still Sakura didn't know how her curious action was affecting Itachi intensely. She couldn't remember her free hand sliding down Itachi's broad back or her fingernails digging into his spine. Yet she couldn't get enough of him. She slips her hands inside his shirt and instantly, felt her way over his bare, hot flesh. She closed her eyes in marvel as her hands move over his rippling and tense muscles; scraping her nails into his hard stomach as a whimper of pleasure slip passed her lips as she touched and caressed him.

Then all of a sudden, Sakura's hands were pinned above her head and Itachi pressed his body almost punishing against hers. His cold, chiseled face loomed over her while she stared into his steely eyes. She could see anger and a dark, wild expression that made him look dangerous.

He was dangerous.

"Do you know what sex is like Sakura?" His voice tight and guttural as he glared down at her while his question simply shocks and excites her at the same time. Sakura lick her suddenly dry lips. Her emerald eyes glinted with unconscious invitation. She wanted him.

Itachi's body responded and growled. "Do you know what it feels like to have a man moving inside you?"

"No," She breathed, digging her nails into his flesh. No. She thought while the question brought an answering shudder from her. Even though she doesn't know the full detail about sex, which she mostly heard from her studies on human physiology while some she had gotten from her friends. But she knew that it would be glorious and pleasurable, especially when she was doing it with the man she loves.

Itachi.

Sakura became still, her heart thumping wildly against her chest as she gazed up at the man who was regarding her with such intense, furious and lustful eyes. She loved him and the realization made her achingly aware how vulnerable she was. But it was too late. Pain would come sooner when he would leave her.

"Sakura," He said.

She looked up at him, her mind full of turbulent emotions as her new feeling threatened to overcome her rational thought. She needed him to stay. She needed him now more than ever.

"Itachi," She began. She wanted to tell him but Itachi bit out.

"Do you know what you were doing Sakura?" He asked in a harsh tone, the muscles on his jaw flexed as he ground out the words. "Do you know where your action—our action was leading when I hadn't stopped you?"

Sakura trembled at the coldness of his eyes. "No," she responded, shaking her head.

"No?" He asked, his lips stretched into a tight, formidable line. He scrutinized her and while his lips curled into a cruel smile. "I could have taken your innocence, Sakura." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as Itachi seized her wrists and gripped them tight. "I could have ruined you and I would never want to do that." A flash of self-disgust fleeted across Itachi's obsidian eyes while he let her hands go.

"Itachi," She reached out for him, searching his eyes for something there; something that would tell her that he loved her. Yet, all she could find was his abating anger. She became silent. A lump formed in her throat while she looks mutely at him.

"I'm leaving, Sakura."

Pain like no other, intense and devastating, strike through her heart. Sakura clenched her fist as her vision swam with bitter tears.

"I'm leaving and I won't be coming back."

"No! No you can't!" She choked, her hands making a grab for him. Itachi didn't stop her as she drew him back. "You can't leave me!"

"Yes, I can." He responded stonily while Sakura buried her face into his neck. "I can and I will."

"But you can't!" She insisted fiercely into his neck, muffling her voice as silent tears streak passed her cheeks. "You can't!" she cried. Her heart wrenching by the thought of him leaving her.

"Sakura," His voice hard while he pulled away from her. "You must understand why I'm leaving you." Sakura look at him and when Itachi saw her tears, his face hardened, stilling himself from the twinge of remorse that clawed at his heart.

"I'm doing this because I don't want you reputation tarnish if someone saw me leaving your balcony. This has to end."

"I don't care about my reputation!" She said vehemently, grasping his shirt. Her eyes glinting with defiance as tears fell from her eyes without her noticing it. "I don't give a damn what people think! All I care about is you! Only you, damn it!"

"Sakura!" Itachi reproached, his eyes glittering dangerously. "You have to understand that I won't allow you to do this! I'm not going to risk your reputation or your future for that matter by coming here!"

"After all these years why are you saying this now?" She asked, her voice rising in anger and her pain. "Why? Why now when you could have left me a long time ago?"

She searched his eyes and waited for him to answer. Itachi was unresponsive. Sakura clench her teeth and pushed him away. Kami, she loves him but she couldn't let him see how his action was giving her so much pain. Her heart ached as if a knife was stab into that pesky organ. She was fool to have fallen in love with him and for just realizing it now. She would have save herself the pain by closing her balcony to him before she even realized what she was feeling. But she realized too late.

She was a damn fool.

She tried to slip away but Itachi grab her arm and forcefully pin her back on the bed. Sakura didn't struggle but averted her head instead; afraid that Itachi might see the love shining in her eyes and the pain he had unintentionally inflicted on her.

"As much as I wanted to stay Sakura, I wanted to leave." Sakura's heart tagged painfully at his words. Tears fell freely down her cheeks, like rivers of translucent rivulets from dark sea foamy eyes as Sakura swallowed a lump on her throat.

"Why?" She whispered. Pain shone through her limpid orbs as she asked the question that was left unanswered earlier. "Why are you leaving when you said you wanted to stay?"

"Because I would desire you if I stay,"

Sakura snapped her towards him, her teary, pain-shimmering eyes colliding with Itachi's solemn orbs. His grudging admission simply took her breath away and made her heart thud loudly in her ears.

"The kiss we just share made me realized how beautiful, desirable woman you have become." He said, his face remain serious and aloof as he regarded her. "I came here for a whole different reason to leave you. But somehow, I found a new, convincing reason why I need to leave you." He appraised her face, his eyes pausing on her lips where he stared at it for a tantalizing moment.

"I want you but I can't have you." He said; his dark eyes fleeting back to her. Sakura closed her eyes. Despite the fact that it wasn't the exact words that she wanted to hear from him, she was still elated. Itachi wanted her and that was more than enough. And this will give her the slim chance to persuade him to stay.

"That's why my leaving will be good for the both of us."

Then just like that. Her hopes were crushed by his words and Sakura turn to lash out. Pain incited her desperation.

"Why won't you stay?" She asked in an angry whisper. She was a desperate woman with insatiable desires. She wanted him to stay.

"You know why, Sakura." Itachi said sternly.

"No, I don't." She yelled, yanking her arm free "I don't know at all!"

Itachi let her go, pillows fell from the bed while a muffled yelp was heard as the pillows hit the puppy, which had been sleeping on the carpeted floor. Sakura sat on her knees, pressing her fist into her thighs.

"If you want me why won't you stay?" She asked, her eyes fixed on the floor where she could see the puppy trying to catch their attention.

Itachi remain implacable. "I have to go," he said standing abruptly. Sakura made frustrated sound on her throat while angry tears poured down her face, a pink curtain of hair hiding her pain.

"If I can't make you understand then there's no point for me to stay here."

"No!" Sakura caught Itachi's shirt, her grip tightened when Itachi reach out for her hand. He tried to force her to let go but Sakura wouldn't. She couldn't.

"Don't leave," She pleaded, all her pride and bravado crumpled into dust as she groveled. She needed him to stay and she loves him too much that her heart ached by the sight of him. Even though she looks a pathetic at the moment, Sakura would do everything in her power to keep Itachi there, at her side, and in her heart.

"Please," it was humiliating to beg but Sakura force the humiliation aside and stared beseechingly up at Itachi, her heart on her eyes and her pain apparent in her tears.

"No," Itachi said finally. "I have to leave Sakura. I can't linger here any longer."

Itachi gently twisted her hand from his shirt and Sakura was force to let go. Then Itachi unexpectedly pushed her firmly away from him. Sakura fell like a bundle of heap on the bed, staring at Itachi who was staring coolly at her.

Without another word, he pivoted around but Sakura scrambled towards him in a desperate attempt to stop him for a second time. And this time she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back. Itachi resisted. He was stronger and could easily overpower her but Sakura wasn't going to admit defeat.

They wrestled, Itachi was careful in handling her but Sakura wasn't. She knew that she would lose and so, Sakura took advantage of his hesitation. Her arms strained to keep him still and ended up falling in her back with Itachi on top of her. She was breathing hard at her exertion while Itachi hadn't even broken a sweat.

Sakura rolled from under him and then with a speed that even surprised the impassive Uchiha, Sakura straddled him and place her hands on either side of Itachi's head, trapping him underneath her.

She tried to catch her breath, watching Itachi, who was watching her with dark, furious eyes. He didn't dare move. His hands pressed to his sides while Sakura gasp for air.

"If you want me, then take me." She said, and pressed her body down. Molding her entire body against him and could feel him tense and went rigid in denial.

Sakura wasn't over with him and place her mouth near his ear. "Take me," She whispered while Itachi's hand reached for her shoulder and was about to shove her way when her next words stop him. "Take me or I'll do the taking." He froze. The hand on her shoulder stilled.

And then,

"Don't do this, Sakura." He said in a tight voice, his hand relax to caress her shoulder before grasping her neck.

"Why not?" She asked, turning to look at him and felt the familiar flutter of heat as her eyes met Itachi's. She shuddered in anticipation at what she saw in his eyes.

"Because you don't know what you are doing," Itachi said, gritting his teeth while he shut his eyes as if he wanted her to disappear from his sight.

Sakura wasn't going to allow that to happen.

On a whim, she swoops down and claimed his lips for a wet, searing kiss that would leave him trembling and staining for more. Itachi's eyes flew open to stare at Sakura who was taking pleasure from his press lips, nibbling and nipping his full lower lips gently and roughly. Itachi was far too shock to do anything.

He hadn't seen this side from Sakura and was beginning to enjoy it as Sakura flicked her tongue over his immobile lips; asking for entry and trying to coax a response. She had learned well from him and would have wanted to respond to her intimate and arousing kisses if he wasn't set on leaving her.

However, Sakura wasn't going to let him. Her hand sliding to grasp his neck while her other hand fluttered delicately over his fast beating heart.

"I'm taking you," She said as she pulled back from him, her eyes dark with desire as she stared down at him. Itachi became hard. More from her words than her action. The image it had conjured made it difficult for him to put a leash over his libido, especially when Sakura was straddling him in an innocent yet sinful display, and only wearing panties underneath her huge pink shirt saying 'Kiss me Uchiha Itachi'. Itachi would be moved to do just that, kiss her senseless and take her easily, one rip panties and a tag of his zipper and he would be inside her tight warmth within a second. But his sense of self-preservation prevented him from doing what his licentious mind was dictating him to do.

Hopefully, Sakura wouldn't do something stupid as to fan the rising flames and get them burn.

"I'm wet, Itachi."

Itachi mentally uttered an oath as his treasonous body reacted to her words. Kami, he was hard and aroused. He couldn't imagine himself leaving when there was a young, beautiful and tempting woman pressed against him in silent invitation. She wasn't immune to him either and he could smell her arousal emanating from her. Too aroused as expected of a horny teenager, and he wasn't only speaking for Sakura.

"And I know you know what it means," Sakura said as she felt him went totally still underneath her. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to do some exploring of my own?"

Sakura's words sound more like a threat to Itachi's ear as he focuses his breathing. Every nerve in his body was in high gear while his mind was absorbed on formulating an escape plan. He didn't know that it was very difficult to try and leave someone. But Sakura wasn't someone. She is important to him though he didn't dare admit this to her because it would be like admitting his weakness; though not as weak as he was experiencing now in terms of carnal pain rather than pleasure, when the sight of Sakura drives him to a painful state of desire and denial. And as what he had predicted, he would want her as he wanted her now but know that he could never let himself have her.

It was pure torture. Itachi needed to leave before he loses his morals. His hands slightly shook as Itachi shove Sakura away, none-so-gently and then sat up while Sakura landed on the space beside him, her face etched in astonishment and fury.

"Don't be a fool, Sakura." Itachi gritted his teeth and didn't look at her when she moved beside him. "Stop tempting me."

"I'm not tempting you," Her hand touch his shoulder but Itachi shrug them off, still trying to cool his ardor without Sakura interfering and tempting him even more.

"I'm seducing you."

A breathy hiss ripped passed his lungs and through his lips as he directed his glare at Sakura. "You are seducing me?" He growled. His eyes unintentionally roved over her body and found out that he couldn't tear his gaze from her.

Sakura mutely nodded her head.

"I don't want you to leave Itachi," Sakura whispered, her surprisingly dry, red eyes watching him. "I'll do anything to make you stay with me,"

Itachi stared at her and couldn't deny the ache centered at his loins. He wanted her. Leaving would be the best option but Itachi choose to stay, just for tonight. And he would be gone by morning.

He would satisfy Sakura's desire of him staying, and in the meantime, he would have to resist her.

"Sakura," He looked seriously at her. "I will stay with you."

At first, Sakura look dumbstruck and then her eyes glaze over.

"Itachi," She whispered achingly before throwing her arms around him and bury her face on the column of his neck. Itachi's body reacted at their close proximity; his breathing became labored as Sakura's arousing smell wrapped around him.

"Itachi," She murmured his name like a litany as she straddled him, whether it be intentionally or not, but one thing is for certain. Itachi was becoming uncomfortable by their position.

_Resist_. He told himself. _Resist. _

"Take me,"

It was an unexpected command coming from her which Itachi responded with a growl of possession. His eyes becoming dark while his body strained for control.

_Resist._ He thought as his hands went around her, his head dipping down towards her parted lips, waiting for him to feast over them.

_Leave._ His mind said when finally their lips met. Their response instantaneous as their tongue and lips seek each other in hunger, as if they hadn't kiss in ages. Desire rushing through their veins as Sakura fumbled over her shirt to take it off. But Itachi stop her.

_Take her. _His mind finally ordered as his lust overpowered his rational thought.

_Take her!_

"Just take off your panties," He whispered, almost without thought before kissing her again; his hand reaching for her butt and raising her into her knees. Sakura sat on her knees, her hand behind Itachi's head as her bob to kiss him deeply and passionately while Itachi craned his neck to respond.

Their movements becoming hurried, their hands move to take off the clothing that was an impediment to the activity that they had on mind.

Sakura's other hand reach for the waist band of her panties and pulled them down, Itachi helping her to do to her other side. The scent of her arousal stung the air while Itachi curled a hand at the back of her knee to raise her feet. Their lips never parting as Sakura pulled her leg from her panties, and then the other leg while Itachi caress her naked thigh.

She felt her shirt slithered up as Itachi pushed the cumbersome garment out of the way, his callus hand immediately touching her exposed flesh, rubbing against her creamy stomach and venturing downward. A shiver of desire and anticipation went through Sakura's body; her hand clutching tightly around Itachi's head while she move her lips over his firm, sensuous lips in hunger and desperation.

She wanted this. She knew that this wouldn't last forever. She knew that he would leave tomorrow.

They both needed this. Maybe this one night would serve as a parting gift; a memory which they would cherish for the rest of their life.

"Itachi," She murmured against his lips, her eyes fluttering open to look at him.

_Tell him. _

"I want to tell you something,"

Itachi's movement stilled while he turn to look at her.

_Tell him. _Someone whispered in her mind while she moved her hand to touch the side of his face.

_Tell him you love him. _

Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest as she stared down at him. The sight of him made it more difficult to tell him how she feels. Even in his current state, there was no mistake that he would reject her.

Itachi would never accept her once he heard that she loved him. Where ever this might lead, she knew that he would leave immediately once the word 'love' was spoken between them. To Itachi, love could only mean one thing…. the anticipation of marriage and being chain to someone forever. Itachi would be far away before that happens.

And Sakura didn't want to lose him. So a night in his arms was inevitable. A lover for one night was worth it than taking nothing at all.

"I want you," She finally said, looking into his smoldering gaze. "I want this…. " Sakura caress his face, running her eyes over him as if memorizing every perfect arch and chiseled grooves over his handsome visage; her eyes brimming with tears as she realized that this would be the last night that she would see him.

Itachi had told her that he would stay and they both knew that it was a lie. Sakura couldn't stop him. She knew that from the beginning.

"Take me..." She whispered pleadingly, her heart was tight as she held back the tears.

Itachi just gazed at her quietly.

Hurt was an understatement, and so was pain as she closed her eyes and touch her forehead against Itachi's.

"That's all I'm asking." She said, not daring to look at him, afraid that her emotions might betray her.

"So please... don't leave me….not just yet."

Itachi's eyes flashed and Sakura was suddenly swept into his arms before he settled them in the middle of the bed. His unyielding body loomed over her as he places both his arms to support his weight on either side of her head.

Sakura became instantly nervous as his hand reached for the fly in his pants. She colored when she saw the bulge on his pants and averted her head when she heard the zipper being pulled down.

"You're afraid," She heard him say while his large callus hand turns her face towards him. Sakura met his penetrating stare.

Itachi closely regarded her. Then he stiffen, his head snapping towards the door where the puppy was scratching the wooden panel. He could sense something that Sakura couldn't.

Itachi moved with a swiftness of an assassin, and disappeared from the room, his form swallowed by the shadows as he went outside into her balcony. A mere silhouette as he stood there.

Sakura was frowned in puzzlement. "What are you doing---"

"Sakura?"

She stiffened as she heard her mother's voice right outside her bedroom door.

"Sakura dinner is ready," Her mother called. Knocking loudly on her door and scaring the puppy off. The small, cute mutt bounded towards her while Sakura bent down and reach for her discarded panties on the floor, unintentionally showing off more of her bare thighs to the silent man behind her.

"Yes, mom." She called; hurriedly pulling her panties on as she glance at Itachi who stood in the balcony. "I'll be right down,"

"Don't take too long Sakura."

"Okay mom,"

Then she heard her mother's retreating footsteps and her shoulders slumped with relief. Thank Kami that she had locked the door. If she hadn't…well, all that matters was her mother was gone.

Sakura slowly padded her way towards her open balcony and halted at the door frame. Her eyes locked into Itachi's enigmatic eyes. A cold gust of wind blew against them and Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. The desire, the heat and the promised of a night of pleasure dispersed like a shifting fog, revealing what lies within; the ugly reality and the pain.

They had almost---no, nearly lost themselves.

The silence was deafening and the tension was tangible. Sakura started to cry silently, tears fell from her eyes, nonstop.

This was it….the parting.

"Don't go," She whispered quietly, trying in vain to persuade him to stay. She dug her fingers into her arms protectively, which were wrapped around her as she contains the hurt that clench her heart. Her shoulders lifted as she exhaled; a shuddering breath to expel the lump that was lodge on her throat. "Itachi…" she steps out on the balcony, her hand reaching towards him. "Please… don't---"

"I'm leaving, Sakura." Itachi broke in, shaking his head. "I should have left you before----before anything happened."

Her hands fall to the side and she came to stop a meter away from him. The cold seeping into her feet as she stood there outside her balcony. She stared at him.

And she understands. It would be easier for her to just let him go. It was too painful if she lets him stay for a while and knowing that he would leave anytime soon. It was better if she ends it here and now.

No lingering.

_Just say goodbye. _

"Not yet," She whispered to the voice on her mind while she closed the distance between herself and Itachi, her bare feet making soft, crunching sound as she walked towards him.

Itachi tensed. Sakura ignored it.

"I want to give you something before you leave," She felt him stiffen, and saw the wariness that fleeted in his eyes. She tipped her head to look at him, now standing a foot apart from the stoic and dispassionate Uchiha.

"I want to give you a kiss,"

Itachi recoiled from her. His face hardened.

"Are you trying to seduce me again Sakura?" He asked quietly. His eyes still dark with desire yet it glittered dangerously.

"No," She shook her head, a sad smile grace her lips. "I'm not,"

Even if it hurts her terribly to see him leave, Sakura knew and understands that this parting had been inevitable. Itachi would have to go and Sakura would just let him go.

But first, they needed a proper closure.

"I only wanted a kiss, Itachi." She said, her eyes steady and gentle as she held his gaze. "Just one last kiss between friends."

Itachi regarded her for a thoughtful moment, noticing the sad emerald orbs that was moments ago been glazing with desire and sheer determination. And now it look bleak and dull as if the fire in them had been snuff out.

He complied. _Just this once. _He thought, his hand reaching forward to touch her face. _For the last time_. His eyes softened without him knowing as he brushed the tears away from her face. Delighting in the softness of her skin and marveling the depthless beauty of her eyes.

"Sakura," He murmured, pulling her face towards him while his other hand sifted into her pink, silky locks. "One last kiss…."

Sakura nodded her head dazedly as she leaned towards him, her hands settled on his chest while her toes lifted as she meet his lips.

"Just a kiss between friends…" she said before locking her lips with his. Their skin tingled at the first touch and then heated when Itachi tightened his hold on her and started kissing her with unrestrained passion.

She immediately tore her lips from his, her eyes dark with desire as she looked up at him. "That wasn't a kiss between friends," she pointed out breathlessly, a delicate flush dusting on her cheeks. "How can you leave me when----"

"Sakura," Itachi interrupted hoarsely.

She became silent, her heart fluttering as Itachi lean towards her.

"Just stop talking and kiss me,"

And then Itachi was pulling her into his arms, blood rushing riotously on her veins. And when she felt her body stirring in response to his sensual assault, she started to draw back but Itachi wrap his hand firmly around her neck to keep her in place.

She moans when he suckled her lower lip which was already swollen from his passionate kisses.

"I'm not satisfied with just a kiss between friends," He murmured to her as he bit and nibbled her trembling lips. "I want more."

Sakura shuddered as his hand reached and touch her, memorizing every tempting and soft but not totally matured curve that she didn't notice until now.

This was still a foreign experience to her. It was thrilling and pleasant but at the same time, frightening and depressing.

It was there one last kiss; one final kiss.

_A kiss between friends_

And after that, they would part. Tears and melted snow mingled on their kiss as Sakura kissed with all she has to give; her pain, her sorrow, her hope, her love and all the unexplained emotions that she had left unsaid, poured them into that single kiss and just wishes, wishes with all her heart that Itachi would understand and hope that he would find it in his heart to stay with her…and given time, love her.

She loved him so much that the word 'hurt', 'pain' nor a 'heartache' could describe how she felt at the moment. It was love that put her in that emotional distress and it was also love that made her days more worth living for when you know that there is a person our there who is more important than yourself that you would die and live for them.

Itachi was that person and it simply pains her to see him leave. It was like she was dying inside. Like a flower without the sun and fish without water, she would wither and die. Itachi was her air and she would suffocate when he leaves.

She needed him. Like the air she breathes.

Later on, Itachi was the one withdrew away and Sakura had to cling to him as her knees threatened to give way underneath her. Still dazed and with her heart pounding loudly in her ear, Sakura buried her face into Itachi's chest, rubbing her wet cheeks on his blue shirt and drowning herself into his heat.

Safety and the promise of security were in his arms but Sakura was too wise to think that it would last for long. She knew that it was only short-lived and wasn't surprise when Itachi gently pulled away.

Finally, the thing she feared arrived.

"Will you come back?" the words tore from her lips before she could stop them, desperation tinting every syllables as she look up with hope in her shimmering eyes.

She was crying but she doesn't know this.

Itachi's face was blank mask and the only emotion she saw was the narrowing of his eyes. Sakura trembled, was it the pain that clawed at her heart or the fear of his rebuke, she doesn't know, nor does she understand.

"Don't tempt anymore, Sakura." Itachi said tersely.

Sakura paled slightly as Itachi took a step back, his eyes full of condemnation.

"When I said 'I will leave', then I will leave. There's no room for any persuasion, or in your part, tempting me further and forcing me to stay. I'm not as weak as you think that you could easily entice me with your feminine wiles, even if it had worked." His eyes didn't soften one bit when silent, explicit tears fell freely from shimmering Sakura's sea foam eyes. "And when I do allow myself to be tempted, I'm not going to hold back. I'll take everything." The last statement was a warning and Sakura shivered though that didn't stop her from making a total fool of herself, again.

"I will still wait for you," She whispered and Itachi muttered something uncouth underneath his breath. It was unbecoming of him, but when there was a persistent love sick teenager involved, it would be considered.

Sakura merely watch him with nearly beseeching eyes, wanting for him to say that yes, he will come back for her. But Sakura should have expected an outright rejection.

"No,"

Instantly, her chest tightened at his word. Her eyes flickered as she stared at him and then harden with defiance.

Lifting her stubborn chin, she said: "I will wait for you," she vowed, her eyes meeting Itachi's cool orbs unwaveringly.

Itachi tighten his lips in disapproval. "Then that's your choice," he said dismissively. "I can't stop you."

Sakura bit her lips to prevent a sob from rising. She stared at him akin to shock and despair as she watched him made a imperceptible shrug of his shoulder before half-turning.

On her last desperate attempt to stop him, she took hold of his shirt.

"Itachi, I want to tell you something." She blurted out, out of desperation and sheer madness, not even aware what she was saying. "I should have told you this a long time ago and I don't want it to be too late. Itachi, I----"

"I can't stay much longer, Sakura." He said, interrupting her in the middle of her confession. Silently, Sakura's heart seems to stop. "I must go."

Her grip on his shirt loosens slightly as she could feel her limbs weakening. All her emotions vanished as her heart sunk. She suddenly felt insignificantly small and empty.

"But…..but this is important," She whispered, her mind drawing blank as she mentally shove barricades around her to block and lessen the pain.

"I don't care if it is important," He said without looking at her, his voice sounded resigned and all of a sudden, tired. "I must really leave."

If Itachi could see Sakura at the moment, he would have seen the light disappearing from her eyes, all the fire in her flickered and doused off. The hand on his shirt slowly slipped and Itachi could envisage her standing there and staring at him with a blank, solemn eyes.

He had hurt her more than he realized at his harsh words. But he couldn't take them back…… He wouldn't.

Sakura gazed at him in silence, suddenly feeling numb and then without another word, she pivoted around and swept back into her room. At the open French door, she said: "Go then. If leaving me means so much to you, then leave. It is much better if you're gone from my life than to suffer countless heart aches when you're in it."

Itachi closed his eyes when she said this, his hand clenching around the marble balustrade.

"I should have known that you would leave me again." She whispered. "Because that's all you can do since I met you. You leave, and what a fool I must have been to think that you will come back soon. I have waited for you time and time again."

It took a lot from Itachi's will power to not look at her, hearing her words was like stab of a kunai into his gut. He didn't realize that it was this painful to leave her, then he wouldn't have come and said goodbye. That would have saved them from the pain.

"But not this time," He heard her say. "Once you leave, I won't be waiting for you anymore….I'm tired." She sighed heavily in defeat and Itachi jerked around just in time to see her sliding the French door close.

"Goodbye, Itachi." Her dark orbs locking into his through the small crack between her French doors.

"Sakura," Her name rose unbidden from his lips and abruptly Itachi clamped his mouth shut. Unconsciously, he had advance on her.

Sakura stared and then sighed again, her shoulder slumping. "Itachi….just--just please leave."

Itachi regarded her morose and guarded look and understand that he was no longer a part of her life.

"And take your puppy with you," She said as the puppy came wagging innocently at her feet. Bending down, Sakura scoop the cute, black mutt into her arms, embracing it for a moment and allowing it to look her face before placing Itch outside in the cold with him.

"I don't want it," She said in a distraught voice and close the French door with finality. The puppy whimpered and began scratching the wooden panels of the closed door while Sakura pulled the curtains close, obscuring her from their views.

The puppy continued to paw at the door, flecks of snow dusted its black coated fur while Itachi stood there, uncertain. He had never felt alone and dejected in his life as he stared at the closed door, the door that would lead her to the woman who had been his constant companion when they were children until now. But he knew that nothing would be the same again. Everything had change between them when he had unwittingly kissed her.

Remorse like no other came over him.

The puppy stopped scratching the door and Itachi watched almost curiously as it trotted towards him and then sat close to his feet. The puppy fixed its black, beady eyes at him as if to say 'Since my master kicked me out, then I'm stuck with you."

They stared at each other. Deciding that the puppy couldn't possibly be left out in the cold, Itachi deposited the puppy with ease.

"It seems that you'll be coming home with me, dog." He said absently, still gazing at Sakura's door.

And to his amusement, the dog actually barks joyously while wagging its tail. Then his amusement turn into horror as the puppy leap towards his face and started licking him. Itachi made a disgusted face. Nothing had change since he had claimed the dog from the pet shop or the time when Itachi had taken from the little girl, whom Sakura had hired to look after it. His frowned only deepened as he remembered that incident. He can't believe that he had been tricked by a little girl after he had tried to coax the puppy from her but ended up being broke instead.

The dog was troublesome but Itachi would have to put up to it.

"Now I know why Sakura doesn't want you," He remarked dryly, placing a safe distance between himself and from the dogs tongue. "You slobber too much,"

The dog made a happy, energetic yelp as if it understood his words and was agreeing to it.

Taking one final glimpse of the shadow behind the curtain, Itachi launched himself on the roof top with the puppy still barking excitedly in his arms. If he wasn't careful, someone might see him due to puppy's irritating noise.

He stood there on the rooftop, the moonlit throwing shadows over his tall form before leaping forward, the shadows instantly cloaking him, but the barking of the puppy could be heard.

The chapter between him and Sakura was closed. It was time to move on and begin a new one.

The moment he turns around and disappeared into the night, the curtain behind the close French doors shifted as a pale, feminine hand reached and flap it aside. A pair of luminescent eyes peered out into the drizzle of snow towards the direction where he had disappeared.

And night after tearful night, the same thing would occur. The shifting of the shadows, the sliding of the curtain and the same pair of emerald eyes would peer out, foolishly expecting and waiting for her love to return.

It had been a lie when she had told him that she would never wait for him. But she did. Even if she tried, she would still wait for him. And as the years flew by, the man who left her never did return. Then one day, the seventeen year old girl was also gone.

There was no light behind the close curtain, no movement from within and the furnishing, which was the same setting, remain untouched. Cob webs dangled from the corner of the ceiling and dust gathered over the unused furniture.

It has been long time since a warm presence stirred the stillness within the room.

A long time since a girl had climbed on that bed and cried herself to sleep, regretting everything she had done and couldn't do when the man she loves walked out from her life.

And a long time since the curtain would flap open and a pair of empty eyes would peer into the night.

A long time since she had waited and a long time for him to return…..

A long time……

_**THE END**_

* * *

**If you have something to say to me then feel free to voice out your opinions. **

**I'm also disappointed with myself of how this turns out. **

**To those who are expecting to have a huge lemon in here. I'm really sorry to disappoint you. (Evil grin)  
**


End file.
